Memorias
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Una historia de Usagi y Seiya...
1. Parte I

Hola!!!!

Aquí les traigo otra historia, aunque no es tan nueva pues tal vez ya la han leído. Como es esto? En el año 2003 mi usuario era Diana Malfoy Guzmán, luego me cambie y decidí pasar estar historia a mi nueva cuenta.

Sinceramente no me recordaba que la había traducido, jejejejeje, es tan extraño, pero buscando en la web la encontré.

Así que se las dejo, díganme que les parece y que tal esta mi traducción!

La historia fue escrita por Ms Moneypeny, no se si aun estará por allí, pero todos los créditos son para ella… pero como me dijo una amiga por allí, al parecer por traducir la historia yo también tengo derechos sobre la traducción. Bueno saberlo!

Besitos… ya subí otro cap a la otra historia… 10/12/2008.

[:::Parte I:::]

Era un animado día. Las banquetas estaban llenas de gente. Se miraba casi imposible poder pasar entre ellos o ir hacia donde tenías que ir. Se miraba que te quedabas atrapado entre las cosas y aun así tratabas de pasar a la gente. Entre todo ese se podía ver una cinta roja tratando de hacerse camino hacia ella. Se miraba como saltaba tratando de ver por encima de todos los peatones buscando por alguien. "Serena" Su propio nombre era llamado. "SERENA!!"

La pequeña rubia volteo su cabeza la cual mostraba un peinado en forma de coletas, las cuales se movían libremente alrededor de su cuerpo. Era una bella joven, y hubiera tenido a cualquier chavo admirándola si no fuera porqué tenia la boca llena de comida. Con un grito de ahogo, ella trato desesperadamente de decir el nombre de su amiga sin ningún éxito. Pedazos de comida volaron por todos lados mientras empezaba a tener control sobre su boca. Le saludo a su amiga con la mano porque no podía decir nada más.

"Serena, donde has estado? Y que paso con Darien?" pregunto Mina mientras miraba a todos lados. Ellas estaban paradas en la calle llena de vendedores, uno de ellos vendiendo "Odangos" (N/A: si saben japonés se darán cuenta que es así como Seiya llama a Serena, pero la verdad no se como se traduce eso al español).

Serena termino de tragarse su comida rápidamente. "El dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se fue a su casa. Por eso creo que ahora solo somos tu y yo, que quieres hacer?" Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar, y aunque no estaban prestando atención a lo que hacían las dos se encaminaron hacia un bus que estaba se encontraba parqueado. "Hey, crees que esto es una señal?" Pregunto Serena señalando el bus.

"No, nosotros caminamos hacia lo que sea, pero es una buena idea. Vamos a ver como esta Rei, no la he visto mucho desde la semana pasada, su abuelo ha estado en una reanimación espiritual y ahora tienes que manejar el templo sola" Explico Mina. Las chicas se subieron al bus dirigiéndose hacia el templo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la batalla contra Galaxia. La paz reinaba por la tierra. No había ocurrido nada extraño para transformarse y pelear. Aunque las chicas seguían transformándose para practicar en cualquier caso. Serena no se podía transformar en Sailor Moon desde que su broche fue destruido en la última batalla. Ella se imagino que este era el tiempo perfecto para estar a solas con Darien.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al templo, vieron a Rei barriendo y a Yuuchiro pretendiendo estar ocupado mientras la miraba. "Ella sabe que al el le gusta, no veo porque no le da una oportunidad" Le susurro Mina a Serena.

"Yo oí que ella ya le ha dado esa oportunidad. Creo que es por eso que no la hemos visto mucho en estos días. Entre el y encargándose del templo, ha de estar muy ocupada"

"Que! Rei tiene novio?" Ella estaba tratando de bajar la voz. "Cuando paso esto? Hubiera hecho que el se cortara el pelo primero!" Mina se metió el dedo a la boca simulando a un bebe.

"Ella le cuenta todo a Darien, a veces creo que el es su mejor amigo y no yo" Con esto la voz de Serena se entristeció un poco. Ella volteo la cara para ver a Rei. Las chicas se movieron de su escondite y saludaron a su amiga.

"Como estas Rei?" Pregunto Mina. Ella iba a encontrar si la información acerca de Yuuchiro era real o no. Ella sabia que Rei tenia muchos celos en sus huesos y esa era la forma perfecta de encontrar la respuesta que ella necesitaba. "Yuuchiro, hoy te miras mas guapo". Mina se acerco al el tocándole el brazo.

"Gracias" El sonrió, no sabía que era parte de una trampa.

Mina sonrió así misma y lo mismo hizo Serena. Pero ahora que había caído en su plan dijo "Que vas a hacer esta noche? Tal vez te gustaría venir a mi casa?"

"Ya párale Mina!" grito Rei. "Yo se lo que tratas de hacer y no va a funcionar, pues no estoy ocultando mi relación con Yuuchiro. Yo se que Darien probablemente ya les contó a las dos" Rei hizo un gesto con su pelo y cero los ojos. "Ya estoy muy grande para jugar juegos de niños"

Mina estaba enojada porque su plan no había funcionada como ella quería. Había obtenido la información que quería pero sin ninguna diversión. "Esta bien"

"Entonces que estas haciendo Rei? Mina y yo estábamos buscando a alguien para ir a hacer algo" Serena cambio de tema.

"Lo siento, no puedo salir ahora con ustedes. Cuando termine esto tengo que encargarme de hacer las cuentas, además que tengo una reunión en la noche. Llámenme otro día" Ella sonrió. No estaba tratando de evitarlas, realmente no tenia tiempo últimamente. Se sintió como si las estuviera rechazando. Aunque tenían más amigas sabía que había lastimado los sentimientos de Serena porque no podía pasar tiempo con ella.

"Esta bien, saldremos otro día. Puedo usar tu baño antes de irme?" Serena empezó a hacer una danza extraña, realmente tenia ganas de ir al baño.

"Claro, tu ya sabes en donde esta" Rei se reía al verla.

Cuando Serena estaba lejos para oírlas Rei le susurro a Mina. "Por favor quédate con ella, algo esta mal, ella no ha dicho nada, pero yo lo se"

"Que ha pasado, esta todo bien?" Mina estaba confundida.

"He estado platicando con Darien por teléfono, por unos consejos. Necesitaba ayuda con las finanzas del templo. Bueno, el ha mencionado en muchas ocasiones que ella no es la misma cuando esta con el" Rei echaba un ojo por si Serena regresaba. "El dice que ella se queda como en la nada a veces como si el no estuviera ahí. O de repente ella esta realmente alegre y al siguiente segundo se deprime. El no sabe que puede ser, dijo que el le quiere preguntar pero que ya no se comunican como antes"

"Que crees que sea?" Pregunto Mina. Rei tenía siempre una buena intuición acerca de estas cosas. "Crees que esta enferma?"

"Yo tengo una idea de que puede ser, pero no quiero decir nada hasta que este segura. Pero por ahora, quédate con ella, hazlo para llenar mi espacio" Rei le dijo a su amiga.

"Claro" Las dos notaron que Serena regresaba del baño y sonrieron. "Lista para irnos Serena?

"Si. Vamos. Adiós Rei. Te llamare" Serena sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras se iban.

"Entonces como las Sailors Scouts pueden convertirse en Sailors Scouts si no recuerdan quienes son?" Pregunto un hombre con pelo negro. Era alto y se miraba muy poderoso.

Una persona que se encontraba parado exactamente enfrente del hombre respondió. "Buen punto, que planeas hacer?" El hombre un poco mas joven que el otro con pelo blanco, ambos se miraban poderosos. Estaban vestidos con ropas similares a las de Yuuchiro.

"Si vamos a la Tierra, donde las Sailors mas poderosas se encuentran, y buscan en las mentes de los demás, podremos ver quienes tienen memorias de haber sido Sailors. Una vez que encontremos estas memorias se las quitaremos. Por supuestos eliminándolas en el proceso. Con ellas fuera de nuestro camino, gobernaremos trayendo a Caos de nuevo al poder" Dijo el hombre con pelo negro. Tenia una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba un puno enfrente de el.

"Bronze, ven para acá" Llamo el hombre de cabellos blancos. "Tu plan es brillante hermano, enviare a Bronze hacia la Tierra para que empiece la búsqueda" Bronze apareció vistiendo una túnica de monje. Ninguna parte de su cara se podía ver, solo las sombras. "Ve a la Tierra, busca entre las memorias de la gente y encuentra quienes son las Sailors Scouts. Cuando encuentres la memoria tómala, pero solo eso. No tenemos tiempo para arruinarlo todo. Eso será suficiente, ahora vete" El hombre de cabellos negros le indico el camino con la mano.

Mina ahora tenia una gran preocupación por su amiga. Ella no había notado nada extraño hasta que Rei le había contado. Qué le estará pasando?~ se pregunto a si misma. Estaban sentadas en un café comiendo algo de pastel de chocolate y te. "Serena, vas a venir a la reunión de entrenamiento en la noche?" Mina supo que era una pregunta muy tonta desde que ella ya no podía, pero de todos modos sentía que debía preguntar en caso de que ella se sintiera fuera del grupo.

"No. No hay caso que este allí. Darien dijo que saldríamos en vez de eso" El humor de Serena bajo de repente y el de Mina también.

"Que pasa? No quieres salir con Darien?" Le pregunto.

"Mina" Serena empezó a hablar viendo hacia su pedazo de pastel. "No me siento tan cerca de Rei como antes. Últimamente no la he visto mucho y cuando lo hago ella siempre esta preocupada por algo más. Yo se que ella no lo hace a propósito, pero así lo siento. Me deprimo a veces cuando pienso que ya no podré pelear al lado de ustedes si me necesitan. Yo se que deseaba tener una vida normal, pero ahora" ella levanto la vista y miro hacia la ventana a la par de ella. Mina podía ver el reflejo de Serena en el vidrio. "Ahora se siente todo aburrido. El único tiempo en el que realmente tengo diversión o por lo menos me siento bien es contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga Mina" Ella había volteado la cabeza mirando directamente a Mina.

"Me alegro de estar aquí contigo. Hay algo que necesites? Yo se lo que se siente estar sola, puedes venir a buscarme en cualquier momento" Mina tomo la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la miro a los ojos. Serena afirmo con la cabeza para decir que había entendido y no dijo nada más.

"Es suficiente de este humor deprimente! Yo no iré a la reunión hoy así podremos tener algo de tiempo juntas" Mina le guiñó un ojo.

La cara de serena se ilumino inmediatamente y se apuro a terminar su pastel.

Las montanas alrededor de ellas estaban coloreadas con colores vivos. Un océano rojo, dorado y amarillo se extendía para decorar el paisaje. Nadie parecía haberlo notado. Cómo pueden solo caminar sin siquiera pararse a admirar esta belleza?~ Una mujer se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba ente la gente. ~No merecen este planeta, ustedes no lo aprecian~ La mujer se paro y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca. ~No tengo idea de donde empezar a buscar por esas entupidas Sailors. Yo se que ellas están en esta área, aquí es en donde siempre aparecen~

Mientras la mujer pensaba para si misma, noto que varias personas pasaban y se paraban para darle un vistazo al paisaje que ella había estado admirando unos minutos atrás. La mujer se levanto y se dirigió a esta persona. "Hermoso, no es así?" Pregunto hacia la chica que admiraba el escenario.

"Si, te quita el aliento" Respondió la chava no quitando los ojos de lo que veía.

~Ella debe de ser una Sailor Scout, ellas deben de amar la Tierra y por eso es que la admiran~ La mujer se paso la mano por la cara como si estuviera bajando un zipper. La mujer entonces apareció vestida en ropas de moje. "Déjame ver que recuerdas" Dijo la mujer mientras ponía sus manos a los lados de la cada de la chica jalándola para un beso.

Durante el beso ella pudo leer la mente de la chica. Mientras buscaba entre toda la confusión no pudo encontrar nada acerca de las Sailors Scouts. La mujer soltó a la joven dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Mina y Serena bajaban por una calle cuando vieron esto. "Mina nos tenemos que transformar" Serena dijo mientras que corría hacia la chica en el suelo. Mina hizo lo que le había dicho; se transformo en un escondite y regreso a la par de su amiga. "Que le has hecho?" Grito Serena mientras sostenía la cabeza de la joven. "No te saldrás con la tuya!"

"Ella esta bien, solo que se toma un poco de energía de la persona a la cual se le esta leyendo la mente" Rio la mujer. Venus sintió que no había tiempo de hablar y grito "Descarga de amor y belleza". La cabeza de la mujer dio un giro mientras su capucha caía.

Su piel era de bronce. "ah, veo que las Sailor Scouts si se muestran por aquí. Volveré en otro tiempo" Dijo ella mientras se ponía de nuevo la capucha y desaparecía.

"Crees que se encuentra bien?" Dijo Venus corriendo hacia un lado de Serena

"Creo que si, es bueno que Sailor Moon no necesita curarla" Serena miro hacia la cara de la chava. "Esa mujer dijo que le estaba leyendo la mente. Me pregunto que estaría buscando?"

"No lo se, peor cuando me vio parecía que andaba buscando por nosotras. Me pregunto quien será?" Mina se preguntaba mientras ayudaba a Serena. La chica yacía en el banco que estaba cerca y decidiendo que seria buena idea decirles a las demás lo que había pasado se encaminaron hacia la reunión de las Sailors.

"Chicas miren" Mercurio señalaba. "Es Mina con Serena, por fin decidió venir" Todas se habían sentido mal porque Sailor Moon no podía entrenar con ellas y estaban sorprendidas en verla.

Júpiter, Mercurio y Marte corrieron hacia las dos chicas que se acercaban. Serena sonrió y acepto los abrazos de sus amigas. "Que paso? Que te hizo cambiar de idea?" Pregunto Rei

Mina y Serena explicaron lo que había pasado. Las otras chicas escucharon pacientemente. Mientras contaban la historia Darien había llegado. "No estabas en tu casa por eso vine aquí a buscarte, estaba preocupado por ti Serena" Explico Darien en un tono cariñoso besando la frente de Serena. El escucho lo que había pasado.

"Que piensan ustedes?" Pregunto Mina

"No lo se, pero fue una suerte que no se necesitara a Sailor Moon" Explico Darien "Ahora ya no se cuando estas en problemas, me llegaba una premonición cuando te transformabas y ahora ya no tengo idea de cuando me necesitas"

"Todo esta bien, Venus estaba allí, ella salvo el día" Serena le sonrió a Mina.


	2. Parte II

Holis de nuevo!

Aquí les subo un nuevo capitulo… esta historia se ira mucho mas rápido pues ya tengo todos los capítulos traducidos…jejejejejej

Cuídense mucho y pues… espero que les guste!

Besitos!!!!!

Grax por los reviews!

[:::Parte II:::]

Los días se acortaban cada vez más rápido y se volvían más fríos. Había habido casos en donde algunas personas caminaban e inexplicablemente aparecían tirados en el suelo. No había monstruos corriendo y atacando a la gente y por eso las Sailors no eran capaces de pelear contra el enemigo.

"Ella se mira tan distante hoy. Se que hay algo que tiene en la mente" Decía Darien mientras caminaba hacia su departamento. Estaba hablando por teléfono

"Tal vez solo esta pensando en el nuevo enemigo. Sabes que se siente muy mal desde que no se puede transformar" Rei le dijo. Ella sabía que no era eso lo que estaba mal con Serena.

"No, no es eso. Ha estado así desde mucho antes que el enemigo apareciera. Ahora se pasa todo el tiempo con Mina, parece que es la única que le puede levantar el animo"

Darien no tenia una gota de emoción en su voz; Rei tenia problemas para saber que era lo que el realmente pensaba. Ella siempre podía ver que pasaba por su mente cuando lo miraba, pero ahora que estaban hablando por teléfono es imposible.

"No he podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella como antes. Porque no le preguntas a Mina acerca de eso?" Rei se sintió mal por no poderle decir a Darien lo que ella realmente pensaba.

"No, no puedo hablar con Mina. No confió en ella. Tiene una gran boca y no quiero que Serena sepa que estoy preocupado por ella" Darien tenia la razón, si se lo hubiera dicho a Mina esta seguramente se lo contaría a Serena. "Ella no necesita mas estrés aparte del que ya tiene"

"Desde cuando notaste el cambio en su comportamiento? Tal vez eso es lo que esta mal con ella" Rei sabia que no le podía decir de un solo lo que ella pensaba, por eso se lo dijo en otra manera.

"Empezó desde que regrese, después de la batalla con Galaxia. Pensé que era porque no podía convertirse en Sailor" Recordó Darien

Rei no le quería decir por eso solo le siguió la corriente. "Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez solo es eso. Bueno, te llamare mas tarde Darien"

"Tu no crees que es por el, o si?" Dijo Darien casi como en suspiro.

Rei estaba sorprendida de que Darien tuviera la misma sospecha que el y pregunto "Quien?" como que si no tenia idea.

"Oh, no importa, olvida lo que dije. Buenas noches Rei" Darien se apuro a decir y colgó el teléfono.

~El se esta dando cuenta, no se si estoy en lo correcto, pero si lo estoy, problemas vendrán muy pronto~ Rei colgó el teléfono y se alisto para ir a la cama.

Serena ahora llegaba a las reuniones de las Sailors, no se podía sentar y esperar que las demás se encargaran de todo. Luna se miraba orgullosa de ella y de lo maduramente que estaba actuando por primera vez. Luna no había notado su extraño comportamiento pues se pasaba todo el tiempo con Artemis.

"Serena, no te olvides de la reunión de hoy" Le recordó Luna mientras salía de la casa.

"No lo haré Luna, ahora iré a la casa de Mina, te veré allí" Serene sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano. Se encamino hacia la casa de Mina. "Mina, soy yo, Serena. Estas ahí?" Llamo Serena.

"Estoy en la cocina, ven y me ayudas un poco" Ella dijo desde la entrada.

Serena camino hacia la cocina, solo para encontrar un desastre. "Que estas haciendo? No me digas que tratas de cocinar"

"No, trataba de cocina, ahora solo estoy limpiando un poco" Mina rió. Las dos limpiaron el desorden y subieron hacia la habitación de Mina. "Es mi turno llevar algo a la reunión. Creo que era mejor comprar algo normal"

"Oh bueno. Saben bien de todos modos" Serena dijo poniendo una de las galletas en su boca.

"Serena! Son para la noche. No debí habértelo dicho!" Dijo Mina pegándole en la mano.

"Lo se, pero creí que era mejor si las probaba ahorita" Serena sonrió poniendo otra en su boca.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Serena había estado en la casa de Mina. Ellas se reunían afuera o en la casa de Serena. Pero como ahora se ponía cada vez mas frío ya no salían mucho. Ella recorrió la habitación viendo que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que ella había estado. Sus ojos se pararon de repente en un póster que se encontraba pegado encima de la cama de Mina.

Mina se encontraba escondiendo las galletas de Serena cuando noto que ella estaba mirando hacia la pared. "Los extrañas no es así?" Dijo Mina mientras ella también miraba el póster de los Three Lights.

"Si, como todo el mundo. Me pregunto en donde están?" Serena seguía viendo el póster.

"Si, bueno todos los extrañamos. Pero pienso que tu extrañas a uno de ellos mas que a los otros" Mina miraba a Serena que no quitaba los ojos de la pared. "Es eso lo que ha estado mal contigo?"

"De que estas hablando? Te dije que no hay nada malo conmigo" Serene se volteo para verla.

"Vamos, somos amigas. Tal vez no seré tan consejera como Rei pero tal vez te puedo ayudar. No sabré si tu no me cuentas" Mina se acerco a Serena mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

"Bueno, nunca le podría decir a Rei que el me gusta. Oops" La mano se Serena cubría su boca como empujando las palabras que acababa de decir. Sabía que era demasiado tarde. Ahora se sabía su secreto.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré de todos modos" Mina sonreía extrañamente hacia Serena. "Ahora que lo se, podemos hablar de eso no?"

Serena lo pensó un momento. Sabía que sus sentimientos estaban mal y no quería que nadie mas supiera que los tenia. "Solo los extraño" Dijo finalmente.

"Solo lo extrañas a EL quieres decir. Esta bien, ya lo había pensado pero había decidido ignorarlo. Me lo imagine desde que ellos se habían ido y que nunca volverían, pensé que estarías bien. Pero tu eres como yo soy" La mirada de Mina bajaba así como su tono de voz.

"Que quieres decir con que ya lo habías imaginado. Y como yo soy igual que tu" Serena le pregunto a su amiga.

"Te vi enamorándote de el. Sabia que le serias fiel a Darien por eso no te dije nada. Me gustaba que ustedes pasaran tiempo juntos. Te hizo feliz., trajo en ti cosas que nunca había visto. También que cuando andabas con el tendría una excusa para andar con Yaten" Mina suspiro. No le había dicho sus sentimientos por el a nadie. Seguro, todos sabían de su obsesión por el cuando estaba aquí, pero todos pensaron que era solo de pasada y que se terminaría cuando el se fura. Todos estaban equivocados.

"No sabia que seguías pensando en el. Porque nunca dijiste nada?"

"Porque no dijiste tu nada?" Mina le pregunto a Serena.

"Es diferente. Ustedes dos tuvieron una oportunidad, y todavía la tiene. Tu tienes esperanzas" Serena le sonrió.

"También tu. No quiero que vivas tu vida tristemente. Deberías hacer lo que tu corazón dice" Mina le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

"Estoy haciendo lo que mi corazón quiere" Serena le dijo.

"Entonces quieres decir que sigues queriendo a Darien?" Mina dejo de abrazarla.

Serena la miro. "No se que es lo que siento por Darien, solo se que ya no lo quiero como antes. Pero no tengo mas alternativa que estar con el, si es que quiero ver a Rini de nuevo tengo que estar con el" Lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

Mina no había pensado en eso. No podía decir nada para ayudarla por eso solo la abrazo fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron a la reunión de las Sailors se dieron cuentas que las exteriores también estaban allí. Serena estaba muy emocionada al verlas y rápidamente les dio muchos abrazos.

"Decidimos que las ayudaríamos. La situación esta cada vez peor. Hotaru, podrías ir a jugar afuera? Haruka le pregunto a su "hija"

"Seguro, Haruka-papa" Hotaru salió sin preocuparse del mundo.

"Ella fue atacada" Dijo Michiru de un solo.

"Que quieres de decir con que fue atacada? Se encuentra bien?" Lita pregunto de repente. Las otras también se encontraban preocupadas.

"Físicamente ella se encuentra bien, pero le han robado las memorias de ser una Sailor. No tiene idea de quien es realmente o de quienes son las otras Sailors" Explico Setsuna. "Una mujer con piel color bronce la estaba besando cuando la encontramos. Cuando la soltó, Hotaru callo al suelo. Por supuesto que nosotros atacamos inmediatamente a la mujer. Terminamos destruyéndola y lo único que quedo fue una bata"

"Cuando Hotaru se despertó y nos vio transformadas nos pregunto quienes éramos" Michiru siguió contando. "Ella puede recordar todo lo demás excepto por eso"

Ami la interrumpió "Disculpen me, pero que son Sailors Scouts?"

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la pregunta de la chava con pelo azul. "Oh no. También le robaron la memoria. Ahora estamos con dos Sailors menos" Haruka exclamo. "Nos tomo a las tres poder destruir al monstruo, era muy rápido y fuerte. Me temo que si nos atacan cuando no estamos en grupo no tendremos ninguna oportunidad"

Serena la miro a los ojos. "Esto es horrible. Que podemos hacer? Como recuperamos sus memorias?"

"No lo sabemos pero debemos encontrar la razón por la que el enemigo esta quitando solo las memorias de las Sailors y como encontrarlos" Se miraba que Haruka tenia fuego en sus ojos. Volteo a ver a Michiru y se transformo. "No podemos sentarnos aquí, tenemos que encontrar algo antes de que nos ataquen de nuevo"

Ami había salido antes de que se transformaran para ver a Hotaru. "Cabeza de bombón, tu te quedas conmigo. No te dejare fuera de mi vista"

"Ella esta bien conmigo, yo la cuidare" Darien había entrado. Serena se encontraba parada en medio de los dos. Uranos le indico el camino a Tuxedo Mask para continuar la discusión afuera.

"Yo cuidare de ella, no por ser abusiva Tuxedo Mask, pero la puedes proteger? De veras?" Uranos lo miraba. El bajo la cabeza, el sabia que ella tenía razón. "Deberías ir a Kinkomu"

"QUE!" El levanto la cabeza de un solo mirando a Uranos. "Porque tengo que ir allí? Aquí me necesitan"

"Debes ir a traer la ayuda de las Starlights. Ahora tenemos dos Sailor menos, sin mencionar a Serena que no puede transformarse. Necesitamos ayuda" Neptuno dijo.

"Porque tengo que ir yo?" Tuxedo Mask decía herido.

"Como dije antes, que puedes hacer?" Dijo Uranus severamente. Serena camino hacia los tres.

"Que pasa? De que están hablando?" Pregunto inocentemente. Ella vio el enojo y la tensión de Tuxedo Mask en sus ojos y vio que Uranus y Neptuno lo miraban fríamente.

"Yo me quedare contigo cabeza de bombón, Darien tiene que ir a buscar ayuda" Uranus la volteo a ver.

"Las Starlights?! Las vas a ir a buscar no es así?" Una sonrisa apareció de repente en el rostro de Serena mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

"Si, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos" Neptuno dijo. A Darien no le gustaba la reacción de Serena. Se dio la vuelta y camino sin decir una palabra.


	3. Parte III

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo… esta historia si que va rápido eh???

Cuídense mucho… espero que les guste y cualquier cosa, ya saben, solo escríbanme!

Besitos!!!!

Amber. =)

Pd. Grax por los reviews que he recibido… son muy apreciados jejejejejejeje

[:::Parte III:::]

El príncipe de la Tierra llego sano y salvo a la región extranjera acompañado por Pluto. El príncipe Endimión no podía viajar por el espacio por si mismo, necesitaba de la ayuda de Sailor Pluto. Los guardias de este planeta estaban listos para recibir a los inesperados visitantes. No sabían si eran amigos o enemigos así que los llevaron hacia el palacio para ser juzgados por la princesa.

El castillo estaba construido muy elaboradamente y en algunas partes todavía seguía la construcción en algunas partes. El paisaje de los alrededores era muy parecido al de la tierra. Pero sin embargo pudieron admirar la belleza de la puesta de sol mientras eran dirigidos hacia el palacio que se encontraba en la distancia. Los guardias los llevaron hacia las puertas principales y hacia el corazón del palacio, ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra.

Fueron llevados hacia la sala del trono donde la princesa había sido informada acerca de los invitados. "Princesa Kakyuu" Endimión y Pluto hicieron reverencias en frente de ella. Kakyuu les indico con un gesto que se pusieran de pie.

"Que los trae por aquí amigos?" Pregunto Kakyuu mientras los guardias se sorprendieron.

"Si es que puedo" Endymion se paro. "Hay problemas en la Tierra. Dos de nuestras Sailors han sido atacadas y con ello sus memorias de ser Sailors se han desvanecido, además que Sailor Moon ya no tiene el poder de transformarse" Su tono de voz era serio.

"Ya veo. En ese caso los ayudare en lo que pueda. Kinkomu tiene una deuda con la Tierra y con las Sailors que durara por la eternidad" Kakyuu se levanto en la ultima oración mientras que le indicaba a Pluto que se pusiera de pie.

"Gracias su majestad. A pesar de eso hay otro pequeño problema" Endimión le explico a Kakyuu mientras ella caminaba hacia el. "Podría hablar con usted en privado acerca de ese problema?"

Pluto se sorprendió al oír esto, ella no sabia que era lo que el le tenia que decir a la princesa que no pudiera decírselo en frente de ella. Su rostro mostraba su confusión. Kakyuu le afirmo a Endimión mientras le señalaba el camino para que la siguiera. Ella abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación de dibujo. Habían mapas y libros encima de las mesas y los estantes. Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de una mesa circular mientras un sirviente les llevaba un poco de te.

"Cual es el problema que le gustaría discutir conmigo y el cual no puede decirse enfrente de su propia Sailor?" Ella tomo un poco de te.

Endimión puso su taza en el plato. "No necesito recordarle que las Sailors que protegen la Tierra no son mías. Las Sailors planetarias que protegen la tierra son de la princesa de la Luna y su reino. Por esa razón que es que no puedo dejar que mi acompañante oiga lo que tengo que decir"

"Ahora me intriga, siga por favor" Kakyuu había dejado su taza en el plato mientras que prestaba toda su atención hacia el hombre en frente de ella.

"Debo pedir la ayuda de sus Sailors. Pero, a pesar de eso, no necesitare la ayuda de Sailor Star Fighter" Sus ojos mostraban seriedad mientras mencionaba el nombre. "Ella será una distracción para Serena y no necesitamos eso en un momento como este"

Kakyuu no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Celos es el problema no es así?"

"Discúlpeme princesa, pero creo que me ha entendido mal. Yo solo dije" Pero Kakyuu lo interrumpió.

"No, yo entiendo perfectamente lo que usted me dice. Entiendo los sentimientos de Serena por mi Sailor. Veo que no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos como lo tendría que haber hecho. Tengo los mismo problemas que usted" Kakyuu le tomo la mano a Endimión.

"Serena no tiene ningún sentimientos por su Sailor. Yo soy su amor. Y ahora estoy con ella" Endimión sonaba como si se tratara de convencer a si mismo con esta oración mas que a la princesa. "Venga, le quiero enseñar algo" Kakyuu lo tomo firmemente de la mano y lo jalo hasta el bacón. Ahora la noche había llegado y se podían ver estrellas muy brillantes mientras caminaban hacia fuera. "Mire hacia allí" Ella le señalo el jardín que se encontraba abajo.

"Que se supone que tengo que ver?" Pregunto Endymion.

"Esto es lo que hace todas las noches desde que las estrellas aparecen hasta que se queda dormida. Durante el día esta abatida. No es la misma de antes, a pesar que ella quiere pretender que lo es" Kakyuu miraba con simpatía hacia Star Fighter.

"Que tiene que ver esto conmigo?" Esta es una razón mas por la que no debe volver a la Tierra, nunca" Su enojo comenzaba a oírse en su voz.

"Si no lo quiere ver, esta bien. Podrá llevarse a las Sailors que quiera, pero le tengo que decir que Fighter es la mas fuerte de todas. Nunca se dará por vencida" Endimión hizo una reverencia hacia la princesa y camino con ella hacia la sala del trono donde Pluto los esperaba.

Endymion le había pedido a Healer y a Maker, ya que eran las que conocían la tierra muy bien. "Guardias, podrían llamar a Healer y a Maker" La princesa ordeno. Los guardias hicieron lo que se les decía. No habían pasado unos minutos cuando regresaron con las Sailors.

"Princesa" Maker y Healer hicieron una reverencia.

"Mis Starlights, acompanaran al Principe Endymion y a Sailor Pluto de regreso a la Tierra. Hay una crisis y necesitan su ayuda" Kakyuu les dio ordenes.

Maker y Healer levantaron sus cabezas y por primera vez notaron a la Sailors con pelo negro verdoso y al príncipe de la Tierra, los cuales estaban parados delante de ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba, y querían saber porque Fighter no se encontraba allí. "Cuando nos vamos?" Pregunto Maker

"Ahora" Dijo Pluto sin dudas. Con eso los tres salieron hacia los jardines del palacio. La princesa no dijo nada más porque sabía lo que sus Sailors estaban pensando. Ella solo les afirmo con la cabeza y les hizo señas de despedida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro desaparecieron dejando una luz blanca detrás.

Esto lo vio Fighter desde el jardín. La luz que acababa de dejar Kinkomu se dirigía hacia el planeta azul que captaba su atención. "Que esta pasando?" Su voz se oía preocupada mientras se levantaba para buscar a Kakyuu.

"Princesa, que ha pasado?" Pregunto Fighter sin aliento, pues había corrido para buscar a la princesa. "Quien se ha ido?"

"Healer y Maker fueron llamadas a la tierra, para ayudar en batalla" Kakyuu le dijo sin rodeos, sabia que mas preguntas vendrían. Ella comenzó a caminar desde la entrada hacia el jardín de donde Fighter había venido.

"Que? Porque no me dijo? Porque se fueron sin mi?" Fighter estaba histérica.

"Lo siento, pero no te necesitaban. No fue mi culpa. El príncipe de la Tierra sentía que ibas a ser una distracción en su misión y no quiso que los acompañaras hacia la Tierra" Kakyuu sabia que esto le dolería a la Starlight.

"No me necesitaban. Ella no me necesitaba?" Las lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos, pero ella trataría de aguantarlas pues no quería llorar enfrente de su princesa. "No puedo quedarme aquí sentada, quien la va a proteger?"

"Fighter" Kakyuu se sentó en la orilla del jardín a la par de Fighter. "Se que han sido difícil para ti los últimos meses. Tienes que encontrar la forma de olvidarla" Ella sabia que esto era imposible para su Sailor, pero sentía que era correcto decirlo.

"Lo siento. Yo se que no debería sentir esto, no se preocupe por mi, estaré bien" Ella estaba mintiendo. No pensaba que Kakyuu entendería y no quería hacerla entender.

Kakyuu se rió de ella. Esto hizo que Fighter dejara de sentirse mal y miro a su princesa directamente a los ojos. "Sabes, esto fue lo mismo que ella dijo. Irónico no?"

Fighter estaba confundida."Princesa?"

"Cuando fui a la Tierra, me quede en con mi esencia mientras observaba a la gente cuidadosamente. Cuando Chibi Chibi me encontró me llevo hacia la casa de Serena. Me pase mucho tiempo viviendo y observando a Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon. Solo ahora recordé que las mismas palabras que ella hablo acerca de ti, son las que tu hablas acerca de ella. Yo se que ninguno de los dos lo quería y ahora se que ninguno de los dos supieron como aparentar sus sentimientos" Le dio un abrazo a Fighter. "No fue Serena la que no quería que regresaras a la Tierra, fue Darien. Esta celoso de ti en la misma forma que yo estoy celosa de ella"

"No entiendo. Que dijo ella acerca de mi?" Pregunto Fighter, su cabeza daba vueltas.

"Serena Tsukino te quiere. Ella pensó que estaba mal sentir eso por ti y por eso lo mantuvo en secreto y se decía a si misma que no era cierto. Iba a pretender que todo estaba bien. Por las cosas que dijo el príncipe Endymion, creo que no hizo un buen trabajo" Kakuyy tomo la mano de Fighter entre las suyas y vio las lágrimas.

"Ella me quiere? El esta dejando que su orgullo se interponga en el camino para protegerla. Tengo que ir a la Tierra. Lo siento princesa" Fighter sabia lo que Kakyuu sentía por ella. Se sentía mal pues la dejaría con el corazón, pero también sabia que Kakyuu no la quería como ella creía. No le importaba si la dejaría ir ala Tierra o no, ella iría de todos modos y Kakyuu lo sabia.

"Lo se, pero por favor, se discreta. No dejes que nadie sepa de tu presencia o me temo que esto traerá graves consecuencias. Por favor protégela. Todos les debemos nuestras vidas"


	4. Parte IV

[:::Parte IV:::]

"Oíste eso Mina?" Le pregunto Serena a su amiga rubia. "Irán a traer a los Starlights. Van a traer de vuelta a tu Yaten." Serena rió en esta última parte.

"Es increíble como estas pequeñas noticias puedes cambiar tu humor." La brillante sonrisa de Mina cambio al ponerse seria. "Darien no se miraba muy contento acerca de esto." Mina y Serena estaban hablando mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Serena. Ella necesitaba algunas cosas ya que se quedaría con las Sailors exteriores.

"Que quieres decir. Yo no note nada." Serena decía algo confusa.

"Por supuesto que tu no notaste nada, estabas en la nube numero nueve cuando oíste acerca de los Starlights. Que paso entre Haruka y Darien para ponerlos en ese mal temperamento?"

"No lo se. Nunca habían estado tan enojados, pienso que es por la tensión de la situación."

"Serena" Mina se paro antes de que entraran a la casa de Serena. "Por favor recuerda los sentimientos de Darien cuando Seiya llegue. Recuerda que tu estas con el, solo piensa acerca de cómo se sentiría el cuando los tres estén juntos." Mina estaba preocupada por Serena, ella sabia que Darien no iba a tomarse muy bien si ella salía con Seiya como lo hacían antes, como la ultima vez que el estuvo aquí y también sabia del temperamento de Darien.

"Que quieres decir?" Ella sabia muy bien de lo que Mina estaba hablando, los mismos celos que ella sentía cuando miraba a Darien rodeado de otras chicas. "Yo siempre pienso en los sentimientos de Darien." Las dos chicas entraron a la casa y recogieron algunas cosas. Mientras le explicaba a su mama en donde estaría, oyó una bocina. Eran Haruka y Michiru.

El paseo en el carro fue silencioso. Pasaron dejando a Mina antes de ir a su casa para descansar.

"Entiendes porque no puedes quedarte en tu casa sola verdad cabeza de bombón?" Haruka le pregunto a Serena mientras ponía su maleta en la habitación. Ella tenía una cara de preocupación.

Serena levanto la mirada hacia la ella. "Si, lo se. No sirvo para nada ahora, es patético."

"Esa no es la razón. Aunque te pudieras transformar te hubiéramos insistido que vinieras de todos modos. Te falle protegiéndote la ultima vez, no dejare que pase de nuevo" Haruka le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo pensando en eso.

Ella estaba feliz de que Haruka no la mirara como una débil y pudo ver que ella realmente se preocupaba. Infortunadamente Michiru también lo vio, aunque no en la misma forma que Serena. Michiru nunca se había sentido celosa, pero ahora sentía lo que Haruka cuando ella se juntaba con hombres. Aunque esto era diferente. Haruka no estaba jugando con otra mujer, se estaba enamorando de una. Michiru vio a Haruka la noche en que miraba a Serena durmiendo a la luz de la luna. Ella sabía que Serena no le tenía los mismos sentimientos que Haruka, los que las unían a ellas para siempre. Para siempre. Seria suficiente un para siempre cuando ella ocupaba el segundo lugar en su corazón?

"Rei dijo que son bienvenidos en el templo, hay suficiente espacio para que se queden." Darien les explico sin mucho cuento a Yaten y a Taiki. El no quería que ellos notaran que se sentía un poco incomodo. "Nos reuniremos aquí mañana." Sin esperar una respuesta se regreso a su carro y se fue dejando a Yaten y a Taiki atrás.

"Porque piensas que Seiya no vino?" Yaten le pregunto a su amigo.

"No lo se. Aunque yo pienso que algo tiene que ver Serena. Debemos dormir. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un largo día." Yaten estuvo de acuerdo y entraron al templo.

Ya que Ami y Hotaru no se podían transformar y no sabían nada acerca de las Sailors, no estaban presentes en la reunión del día siguiente. Esta situación le fue explicada a Yaten y a Taiki. "Ellos pueden ser destruidos, pero tomara una gran reunión de energía que ninguna Sailor puede proveer sola. Por eso yo digo que nos quedemos en grupos, por lo menos de tres." Setsuna explico. Sin hacer ningún gesto, "Gracias por venir. Lo siento por como los trate la vez pasada." Este último comentario fue para Taiki y Yaten. Ellos movieron la cabeza como aceptando la disculpa.

Haruka se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos. "Si, por favor también acepten mi disculpa." Ella les agarro la mano. No era muy seguido ver a Haruka admitiendo que había estado mal en algo y las Star Lights lo sabían. "Hubiera deseado que trajeran a Seiya de regreso, podríamos usar toda la ayuda posible."

"El tenia otras cosas que hacer y no pudo" Darien se metió en la conversación antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo. Taiki y Yaten se miraron. Ellos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero no sabían porque.

"Yaten, Taiki!" Serena acababa de llegar con Michiru. Les dio a los dos unos fuertes abrazos. "Los extrañe mucho chicos. Como han estado? Donde esta Seiya?" Su cara cambio cuando no lo pudo ver en la habitación.

Taiki no quería tener problemas con Darien así que dijo. "El tenia otros asuntos que atender en casa y no pudo venir. Hemos estado bien gracias y también te hemos extrañado"

"Yo también" Yaten sonrió cuando dijo esto. Su actitud parecía haber cambiado ahora que no estaba frustrado con su misión y que habían regresado a casa.

Serena y las otras decidieron interrogar a sus amigos y se fueron a almorzar. Darien sin embargo no quería nada con ellos así que decidió no unirse, aunque el no recibió ni la mas mínima invitación. Los seis se dirigieron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una esquina. Todos estaban hablando como en los viejos tiempos. "Casi hemos completado la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta. Deberían venir y verlo cuando la batalla termine." Explico Taiki. Las otras aceptaron. Su voz se volvió un poco mas seria y dijo, "Ustedes creen que la señorita Mizuno va a recuperar su memoria?"

Un silencio los cubrió a todos. Nadie sabía. "Seguro que si" Dijo Lita trayendo esperanza a sus ojos. Mina había estado mas callada de lo habitual y nadie parecía notarlo excepto por Yaten. El se preguntaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella no era así y el quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

"Miren todos." Mina estaba apuntando a una mujer vestida con túnicas como la primera enemiga a la que se habían enfrentado. "Debemos transformarnos." Todos estaban de pie antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

Cuando estuvieron afuera Júpiter le mando un rayo en ataque. Este golpeo a la mujer revelando su piel color de plata. La mujer no les presto atención y se acerco mas a la victima que tenia en sus brazos, a la cual trataba de besar. Las Sailors no pudieron terminar su ataque con temor de lastimar a la victima. Cuando la mujer con piel plateada termino su beso, la joven callo al suelo mientras Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter corrían hacia ella.

Ellas iban a averiguar que sabia esta persona. La mujer con piel plateada era más rápida de lo que esperaban y los ataco con fuerza. "Creyeron que me podían atrapar?" Ella rió. "De donde creyeron que el nombre ´Quick Silver` vino?

A Star Healer no le gusto la actitud del enemigo y le lanzo un ataque mientras ella reía. Pero ella lo esquivó de nuevo. "Yo pensé que eran las Sailors mas poderosas en el universo. Pero creo que debe de haber habido algún error." Quick Silver reía cuando vio que Mars se acercaba a ella por detrás. La sonrisa cayo de su rostro y Mars atacó.

"Mars NO!!!!" Serena lloraba. Se sentía tan impotente, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a ver. Silver agarro los brazos de Mars y le pego fuertemente. La agarro por el cuello mientras Mars trataba de zafarse.

"Di adiós Mars" Dijo Silver mientras se acercaba para besarla. Las otras Sailors miraban con horror la escena, la cual pasaba en cámara lenta.

Cuando Silver la soltó Mars callo al suelo, ya no como una Sailor sino como Rei. Serena corrió al lado de su amiga. Antes de que las otras pudieran atacar a Silver, esta desapareció poniéndose la capucha de la túnica.

"No pude salvarla. Para que sirvo?" Serena sostenía a Rei en sus brazos. "No pude hacer nada"

Todas se encontraban en el templo de Rei. Ella estaba descansando en su cuarto. Las Sailors de los planetas exteriores se les habían unido al igual que Darien. "Ahora ya no contamos con tres Sailors. No Podemos continuar así, no lograremos vencer al enemigo."

"Todas estábamos allí y no pudimos hacer nada" Mina decía mientras las lagrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. "Fallamos de nuevo." Estas eran las primeras palabras que había dicho por un tiempo. Yaten la miro con preocupación.

"Donde esta Serena?" Pregunto Darien. Esta era la primera pregunta que había hecho en todo el día. Haruka lo miro, y si su mirada pudiera matar Darien hubiera muerto miles de veces. Taiki y Michiru lo notaron.

"Ella esta con Rei" Lita le explico mientras se levantaba. "Voy a visitar a Ami, ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga a pesar de que ya no es una Sailor."

"Yo te acompaño. Podemos seguir juntos como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Taiki uniéndose con Lita en la puerta. Así fue como dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ami.

Mina se levanto para ver a Serena. Miro por entre una ranura en la puerta y vio como se le quedaba viendo a Rei mientras esta dormía. Abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación sentándose a la par de Serena. "No es tu culpa" Le susurro en el oído. "No te puedes culpar a ti misma" Serena se voltio hacia Mina mientras las lagrimas le caían por los ojos.

Yaten estaba mirando la escena por la puerta que Mina había olvidado cerrar. "Yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada"

"Todos estábamos. No es tu culpa. Sailor Moon no podía haber hecho algo que nosotros no intentamos." Mina trataba de reconfortar a su amiga.

"Tienes razón" Serena le dijo.

"Que paso con Haruka y Darien, le preguntaste?" Mina trataba de cambiar la conversación.

"No, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle. Oí a Haruka y a Setsuna platicando la otra noche. No pude escuchar bien pero parecía que hablaban de Darien y el tono de voz de Haruka no sonaba muy amigable." Serena le contaba los hechos de la noche pasada.

Mina se levanto. "Tal vez le deberíamos preguntar a Setsuna y pasaríamos la mala situación sin hacerla mas grande." Le sugirió a Serena. "Vamos, no es bueno para ti estar sola." Ayudo a Serena mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Yaten no quería que se enteraran de que las había estado oyendo, así que pretendió que se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto. "Como se encuentra?" Pregunto.

"No lo se. Se despertara hasta mañana creo. Eso parece que es lo que les pasa a las victimas." Mina le explico.

"Iré a buscar a Setsuna. Te diré que pasa después de que hablemos." Serena lo dijo sin cuentos mientras pasaba en medio de los dos.

"Lo esta tomando demasiado duro" Yaten observo mientras la miraba salir.

"No solo es Rei" Los ojos de Mina también se encontraban en Serena antes de que los dirigiera hacia Yaten. "Que negocios tan importantes tenia Seiya?" Mina le pregunto.

"No lo se. Darien esta mintiendo. Si hubieran negocios importantes nosotras también los sabríamos." Yaten se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Mina.

"Porque mentiría? Piensas que Seiya no quería regresar?"

"Estas bromeando? Crees que pasaría la oportunidad para ver a Serena?" Con las palabras de Yaten los dos entendieron. Se quedaron parados en silencio.

"No puedo creer que haya arriesgado nuestra seguridad por sus horribles celos." Dijo Mina.

Yaten estaba igual de enojado. "Pero no entiendo. Serena ama a Darien, están destinados el uno para el otro, no con Seiya." El miraba a Mina mientras una sonrisa le aparecía en la cara.

"Estas seguro?" Ella le pregunto. "Hay mas de lo que crees."

Serena estaba sentada en la sala. Darien la había dejado con Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna. Las tres estaban teniendo una discusión acerca de la estrategia para prevenir otro ataque del enemigo. Serena no quería interrumpir a Setsuna así que decidió caminar afuera.

Una vez afuera, se sentó calladamente en la grama, mientras miraba a las estrellas. Esta era la primera oportunidad en mucho tiempo que tenia para estar sola. Así que la iba a aprovechar hasta el máximo. "Hermosas no es así" Los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando oyó esta voz. Volteo la cara a su lado para encontrarse con Seiya, sentado a la par. Ella había estado tan cautivada por las estrellas que no se había dado cuento que tenía una a la par.

"Seiya" Ella le empezó a decir mientras lo miraba. El quito la vista de las estrellas y la miró.

"Me extrañaste?" Le hizo una de sus sexy sonrisas.

Serena no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo fuertemente. "Si, te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé Bombón" Dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba.

"No lo entiendo." Se separo. "Porque no viniste con los otros?" Tenía cara de confusión.

Seiya la miro. "Bombón, no lo puedes decir a nadie que estoy aquí."

"Porque? Todos estarían felices de verte, y además necesitamos de tu ayuda. Ya tomaron a Saturno y a Mercurio, y hoy se llevaron a Mars." Serena le suplico.

Seiya no quería explicarle la situación, ya que no quería que se enojara con Darien. "No se supone que debería estar aquí. No puedes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Yaten o Taiki. Me lo prometes?."

"Si te lo prometo. Porque se supone que no debes estar aquí?"

"Te lo diré otro día." Seiya oyó la puerta detrás de ellos abrirse. Mientras ellos miraban para afuera el desapareció. Cuando Serena lo busco, ya no estaba por ningún lado.

"Cabeza de bombón estas lista para ir a casa?" Haruka la llamo desde adentro. Serena busco a Seiya una vez más, sin conseguir nada. Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia Haruka.

Michirua y Haruka manejaron hacia la casa en silencio. Setsuna debía ir a las puertas del tiempo. Serena estaba un poco triste pues había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Cuando llegaron a casa Michiru empezó a tocar su violín afuera. Ella lo hacia cuando se encontraba muy presionada y tenia bastantes presiones ahora que Serena se encontraba con ellas.

Haruka y Serena se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión. Ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención a lo que miraban, las dos tenían en que pensar. "Haruka?" Serena rompió el silencio. "Que pasa entre Darien y tu?"

"Nada. Porque lo preguntas?" Haruka mintió.

"He visto la manera en la que actúan cuando están juntos. Que pasa?" Serena se recostó en el sofá.

"No pasa nada. No se de que hablas. Ella no quería decirle a Serena acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Setsuna. A ella no le gustaba mentirle pero no le quería decir la verdad acerca de Darien.

"Sabes, no eres una buena mentirosa." Serena se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo. Haruka sonrió a este gesto.

"Que te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?" Haruka estaba asombrada de la madurez que tenia. En realidad no estaba continuando sino jugando al juego de Haruka. "Como están las cosas con Darien estos días?" Ella tenía un tono de ironía en su voz.

Serena se sorprendió cuando su pregunta le fue devuelta. No sabía como contestar, pero por la mirada de Haruka ya sabía. "No lo se."

Haruka no estaba esperando una respuesta cuando lo pregunto, solo trataba de cambiar el tema. "Que quieres decir con que no sabes? Te ha hecho algo?."

"No, nada." Haruka se sintió aliviada. "Solo que no es lo que solía ser." La cara de Serena no mostraba ninguna expresión, su miraba se encontraba hacia el techo.

"Ha cambiado?" Haruka no iba a quedarse con preguntas medio contestadas.

"No, no ha cambiado." Serena suspiro sintiendo la mirada de Haruka. "Pero yo si." Quito los ojos del techo para encontrarse con la cara de Haruka. Había esperado ver enojo y rabia, pero en vez de eso encontró comprensión.

"Las personas cambian. Lo he visto cambiar. Supe que este día llegaría." Haruka le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. Se levanto abrazando a Serena como para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Serena se relajo un poco. El abrazo era cálido y protector. "No creo que entiendas." Empezó a decir.

"Si lo se. Se cual es la mirada de celos. Vi como te enamoraste de el. Supe que el se iba y que tus sentimientos no iban a cambiar. Pensé que estarías bien una vez que estuvieras con Darien. Cuando vi los celos en los ojos de el, supe que no estaban bien." Ella acerco su cara hacia el pelo de Serena. La dulce fragancia le lleno la mente.

Michirua estaba parada afuera, había terminado de tocar. Mientras miraba la escena, su cara cambio de repente. "No estas enojada conmigo?." Serena la pregunto, ninguna de las dos había notado a Michiru.

"No, no lo estoy. Nunca podría estarlo. Sabes porque el no esta aquí?." Haruka paro mientras la joven la miraba a los ojos. "Cuando Darien y Setsuna fueron a Kinkomu, el pido una entrevista personal con Kakyuu. Pluto cree que el le pidió a Kakyuu que Fighter se quedara en su planeta."

"Que? Porque lo haría? Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible." Serena tenia un enojo algo confuso en su corazón.

"Celos. Los celos son muy grandes. Darien no lo quería cerca de aquí. Es por eso que miras cambios entre Darien y yo." Haruka paro para recuperar su postura. "No pude entender porque el puso en riesgo a nosotros solo por sus celos. Solo quiero que seas feliz."

Michiru se unió a ellos. Se sentó entre Serena y Haruka. "Porque sigues con el si no lo amas?" Le pregunto.

Los ojos de Serena se encontraron con los de Michiru. Con una palabra ella podía responder la pregunta. "Rini" Michiru se tapo la boca tratando de cubrir el grito que le venia desde adentro. "No quiero perderla."

Haruka siendo sincera le dijo "No puedes quedarte con el si es la única razón."

"No puedo encontrar otra mejor razón que esa." La voz de Serena aumento por la insensibilidad de Haruka hacia su futura hija. "Como puedes olvidarte de ella? Como la puedo dejar ir?"

"Serena" Le susurro Michiru mientras la abrazaba. "Ella no lo quiere decir así. Por favor, nosotros solo queremos que estés feliz."

Haruka no lo iba a dejar así y continuo diciendo "Entonces vivirás con el, el resto de tu vida con un corazón roto y un amor verdadero que se te escapo de las manos? No puedo dejar que lo hagas." Los ojos de Haruka estaban llenos de furia. "No te dejare hacerlo."

Serena se separo de Michiru y se puso de pie. Haruka también se levanto, se miraba como una enorme torre contra una pequeña. "No puedes decidir!" Ella le grito. Michirua estaba sentada, no tenía poder sobre la situación. Sabia que Haruka no se echaría para atrás, pero rezaba porque así fuera.

Sus comunicadores se encendieron de repente. Serena respondió el suyo. Era Venus. No se miraba muy bien. "Que pasa?" Serena le pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

"Fallamos de nuevo. Maker se ha ido. Destruimos a Silver pero era demasiado tarde." La tristeza lleno el aire. "Ahora llegaremos a su casa. Tenemos nueva información acerca del enemigo."

Por ahora la pelea entre Serena y Haruka se había pospuesto, Michiru se encontraba aliviada.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!! Se que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar..... tanto esta historia como las otras asi que subire tres capitulos seguidos... de todos modos esta historia ya habia estado publicada.....

Queria pedir disculpas porque la traduccion esta un poco rara..... lei unas partes, jajajaja asi que.... espero que me perdonen y puedan disfrutar de esta historia!!!!!

Porfis.. diganme que opinan... manden sus **reviews**, se los agradecere muchisimo!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxx


	5. Parte V

[:::Parte V:::]

Lita, Mina y Yaten llegaron después de un rato a la casa de las Sailors exteriores. Darien estaba por llegar. Cuando llego lo recibieron con miradas frías. El sabia porque pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en una esquina con la cara seria.

"Dos hombres aparecieron cuando la memoria de maker le fue robada." Explico Lita a todo el grupo. "Uno de pelo negro se llamaba a si mismo Kenboushou y el otro con el pelo blanco se llamaba Wasureru."

~La Batalla~Fin de la Batalla~

"y aquí estamos." Lita termino la historia sin dejar ningún detalle afuera. Serena estaba furiosa.

Darien vio como el enojo y la rabia aparecían en su rostro mientras la historia era contada. Ella parecía haber alcanzado su límite cuando se levanto de repente. La discusión que había tenido con Haruka no ayudaba en la situación. Perdió la compostura y con la sorpresa de todos empezó a gritar.

"Entonces, Darien, sigues pensando que era buena idea dejar a Fighter allá? Estas feliz? Talvez Maker, Mars y las otras todavía estarían aquí si hubiéramos tenido mas ayuda. Que estabas pensando?" Darien estaba en la mira de todos ahora que sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado. Cada palabra que Serena le grito era como una daga que le venia de la boca. Estaba acusado para siempre y no había nada que el pudiera decir en su defensa sin que dijera toda la verdad.

"Estaba pensando solo en ti" Su cabeza estaba baja. Todos lo miraban y esperaban por una más larga respuesta, pero Serena no lo iba a dejar.

"Bueno, gracias Darien. Pienso que sabias que yo quería ver a mis amigos destruidos enfrente de mi. Que bueno que me conoces muy bien." El sarcasmo le lastimo los oídos y sentía el dolor.

"Que quieres que haga? Quieres que me rinda? Quieres que se lo de todo a el? Yo se que el tiene tu corazón, pero solo quería tenerlo un poquito mas." Darien se había levantado para enfrentar a Serena. Empezó a gritar pero al final solo susurraba.

"Estaré contigo toda la eternidad Darien, no hay escape. Aunque quisiera no lo haría. Estas feliz ahora?" Serena empezó a llorar mientras hablaba de su vida llena de torturas. Volteo a ver y vio que todo el mundo la miraba con comprensión y no lo aguanto. "Tengo que salir de aquí." Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Darien no la siguió pero se encontraba en un mar de confusiones. Haruka trato de ir tras ella pero Michiru le toco el brazo rápidamente. "Solo déjala sola por un rato. Deja que se calme y después la recogeremos." Las palabras de Michiru calmaron sorprendentemente a Haruka. Esta suspiro en derrota.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que supo que nadie la seguía. Estaba contenta de ver de que los demás sabían cuando dejarla sola. Sus pies la habían llevado al lago cerca de parque cercano. Cuando llego al puente se detuvo y se recostó en la orilla. Miraba hacia el agua que se movía con lentitud y calma.

La luz de luna se reflejaba en el agua y algunas sombras se movían lentamente. Estaba pensando muy profundamente. No quería regresar y enfrentar la situación que había creado. Deseaba nunca haber abierto la boca. Pero ahora era imposible. Todos sabían su secreto y nunca podría ser lo mismo. Estaba confundida y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. "Seiya, donde estas?" Dijo mirando hacia la luna.

"Estoy aquí Bombón." Ella volteo a ver y a la parte estaba Seiya mirándola. "Aquí estoy." Dijo tomándola en sus brazos mientras miraba las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. No se necesitaban más palabras. La dejo llorar libremente en sus brazos y sintió la rabia que ella sentía por el injusto mundo.

Serena paro de llorar mientras miraba a Seiya. La inocencia que el conocía en ella, se había ido de sus ojos. Ya no era una inocente niña, no, se había convertido en una sabia mujer. Su pureza seguía igual iluminándola. A parte de todo, su aura se había hecho más fuerte ahora que ella se había convertido en una mujer. "Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Nos podrían ver muy fácilmente si me andan buscando." Ella dijo mientras se soltaba de los brazos de el.

"Quien es Meiki?" Pregunto Michiru. "Nunca había oído ese nombre antes." Agarro el espejo que se encontraba en la mesita de la par. Se concentraba en el nombre mientras Lita y Haruka observaban. Una imagen apareció en el vidrio. Un hombre joven, de la misma edad que las Sailors. Se encontraba de rodillas con las manos atadas y su cabeza baja. Su pelo era de varios colores. (N/A: Aquí mi amiga puso que como el pelo de la pintura de George Clinton, que sepa Dios quien es, si alguien sabe me avisa no?)

"Meiki?" Pregunto Lita. Estaban cautivados por la imagen del espejo. El joven levanto la cabeza y los miro directamente.

"Hola Michiru." Dijo mientras la imagen se perdía. Las palabras habían sorprendido a Michiru e hicieron que perdiera la concentración.

"Que fue eso?" Pregunto Haruka. "Como lo conoces?" Se volteo a Michiru, los celos se reflejaron en sus ojos. Eso hizo que Michiru sonriera.

"No lo conozco, pero parece que el si a mi. Tal vez Pluto tiene idea de quien es." Michiru estaba de buenas ahora que había visto la mirada de Haruka.

Serena y Seiya caminaron por entre los árboles, así podrían esconderse entre las sombras por si venia alguien. La noche empezaba a caer y la luz se iba del césped. Se sentaron en el sin que les importara lo mojado.

"Porque no me dijiste lo de Darien?" Le pregunto Serena. Ella no lo estaba mirando sino hacia el parque enfrente de ella.

"No quería lastimarte. Si estabas feliz con el, no lo quería echar a perder." Seiya miraba el perfil de ella a la luz de la luna. "Lo siento." Dijo en un suspiro.

"No es tu culpa." Dijo ella. "Me siento en cambio, honrada de que hayas venido de todas maneras." Movió la cabeza hacia el.

"Por supuesto que iba a venir. Nada podía mantenerme lejos." Puso sus manos en las de ella. Ella sintió como se ruborizaba.

"Parece que estamos en mal tiempo." Su estado de ánimo mientras le quitaba los ojos de encima. "Perdimos a Maker hoy." No sabia como le afectarían estas noticias y no quería ver la reacción que tomaría.

"Lo se." Seiya admiraba el parque con ella. "Vine después de que Venus y Júpiter destruyeron a Silver. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Me sentí tan débil." EL bajo su cabeza mirando sus manos que estaban abiertas enfrente de el.

"Se lo que sientes."

"Tenemos que traer a Meiki de regreso." Seiya dijo con seguridad. "Así ellos no tendrán oportunidad."

"Espera, sabes quien es Meiki?." Ella lo miro con perplejidad.

"Si, lo conocí una vez, muy brevemente mientras la princesa dejo que se quedara en nuestro planeta. El es el guardián de las memorias. El será capaz de restaurarle las memorias a los demás." Había un tono de esperanza en su voz.

Serena levanto la cara. "Porque no dijiste esto antes? Es maravilloso."

"Cuando había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo?" El rió por la situación. "Tenemos que rescatarlo. No lo pueden matar, pues todas sus memorias serian regresadas de todos modos. Por eso no nos tenemos que preocupar, pero si por nuestras vidas."

"Me alegra tener alguien con quien hablar de nuevo." Serena lo dijo con un tono diferente en su voz.

Seiya puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "También te extrañe." La miro con sus hermosos ojos azules como con añoro (N/A: no encontré otra palabra para describirlo =P). Ella sabia lo que el estaba pensando, pues ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Se volteo completamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ellos habían esperado este momento por mucho tiempo solo para oír que alguien se acercaba.

Los dos voltearon a ver cuando vieron a Darien acercándose. El no los había visto, pero andaba buscando a Serena. Otra vez cuando ella quiso buscar a Seiya el ya se había ido. Se paro, ya no ruborizada. ~Es tiempo de enfrentar la música. ~ Pensó. ~Hablaré con Pluto mañana para ver que pasa. ~

Darien estaba recorriendo el parque. El la conocía bien para saber que este lugar seria el que ella escogería. El se miraba de alguna manera preocupado, con sus propios pensamientos y no había notado que ella venia caminando desde unos árboles. "Me encontraste." Dijo haciéndose notar. Darien la miro y no dijo nada. Ella se le puso a la par y caminaron de regreso a la casa de las outers (N/A: me canse de poner Sailors de los planetas exteriores, y como no me recuerdo como se le decía a ese grupo en español pues puse el nombre en ingles. ^.^)

Serena, Mina y Yaten estaban sentados alrededor de la entrada de la casa. Desde el incidente con Taiki las Sailors restantes se quedaban en la casa de las outers. Vieron como Setsuna se les acercaba por la calle y con unas bolsas llenas de comida. Los tres corrieron a ayudarla. Entraron a la casa y se juntaron con los otros.

Pluto había desaparecido por unos días, y los demás ya se habían preocupado. Todos querían preguntarle por la misteriosa persona y Serena por su propio problema "Donde habías estado todo este tiempo? Y no me digas que andabas de compras." Michiru le pregunto mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

"Por supuesto que andaba de compras. De donde mas hubiera sacado estas cosas?" Setsuna movió la cabeza.

"Tenemos algo que queremos preguntarte." Haruka empezó mientras caminaba hacia ella. "El espejo de Michiru nos enseño a Meiki. Ahora, quien es el y porque el enemigo quería capturarlo?"

Setsuna estaba confundida. Ella tenía la cara de piedra mirando a todos como siempre, excepto por Yaten y Serena que no parecían interesados en la discusión. "De que hablan? Porque debería de saberlo?"

"Bueno, si no lo sabes, será mejor que te regreses a la puerta del tiempo para saberlo." Haruka estaba frustrada y estaba hablando en un santiamén.

"De que estas hablando?" Que puertas del tiempo?" Setsuna los miraba a todos con una expresión de shock. Todos sabían lo que había pasado. Mina hizo la pregunta final que alejaría la sospecha en todos.

"Sabes quien es Sailor Pluto?" Le pregunto a Setsuna con un movimiento de su ceja.

"Sailor Pluto? No, nunca he oído hablar de ellos." Hizo un movimiento con los hombros y se encamino a la cocina a dejar toda la comida que había llevado a casa.

"Pienso que ella no vio venir esa!" Yaten se rió un poco desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su chiste no fue muy bien aceptado por las otras Sailors. "Que? Lo siento!" Tiro sus manos al aire.

"Cual es tu problema?!" Haruka le grito señalándolo. "Ahora no sabremos quien es este tal Meiki."

"No sabes quien es Meiki?" Yaten se puso serio ahora. El y Mina no estaban en la habitación cuando el espejo de Michiru les enseño al capturado. "Porque no me preguntaron antes?"

Serena suspiro a este comentario. Ella sabía quien era Meiki, porque Seiya se lo había dicho, ella también sabia que debía decirles a los demás porque ahora Setsuna no podría, pero ella no quería que supieran que Seiya estaba aquí. Mina la miro por un momento pero después lo dejo así.

"Dinos de una buena vez, que sabes?" Michiru se sentó en el sillón enfrente de el.

"Meiki es el guardián de las memorias. Nuestros amigos pueden recuperar la memoria por medio de el. El enemigo lo sabe y por esa razón lo capturaron." Yaten paro para estar seguro de que todos estaban entendiéndole.

"Entonces lo tenemos que traer de vuelta antes de que lo maten y sea demasiado tarde." Lita se paro.

Yaten sonrió. "No hay que preocuparse por eso, si lo matan, todas las memorias regresaran a sus dueños y un nuevo guardián se creará." "Como supo mi nombre? Como sabia que lo estaba viendo?" Michiru pregunto.

"No se como supo que lo estaban viendo, pero el supo tu nombre pues el conoce a todos." Yaten termino de hablar.

"Se que esto es no viene al caso, pero si Setsuna fue atacada, quiere decir que hay otro enemigo que anda rondando afuera lastimando a gente inocente." Mina interrumpió. Ella tenía razón y todos se dieron cuenta de eso. "Destruiremos a esos dos hombres para traerlo de vuelta."

"Pero no lo haremos esta noche." Haruka dijo calmadamente. "Ya que ellos no pueden lastimar a Meiki, no tenemos prisa de nada y además no podemos ir ahora en medio de la noche, arriesgándonos a que nos encuentren primero." Michiru dijo poniéndose del lado de Haruka. "Debemos dormir bien para amanecer frescos mañana."

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Haruka siguió a Serena a su cuarto pues se miraba un poco confundida. Espero hasta que todos se habían ido a dormir para no atraer la atención hacia Serena. "Cabeza de bombón? Estas bien?" Haruka toco lentamente en la puerta. No hubo respuesta y por eso la abrió.

Serena estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta y sus ojos en el paisaje de afuera. Haruka podía ver lágrimas reflejadas en el vidrio. "Que quieres?" Serena dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver. Ella sabia que era Haruka.

"Cabeza de bombón, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Perdón por haberte gritado antes. Me perdonas?" Haruka estaba parada atrás de Serena, con miedo de poner una mano en sus hombros por como reaccionaria.

"Si, te perdono. Tenías razón. Todo lo que dijiste era cierto." Ella se volteo para mirar a Haruka. Las lágrimas caían con más rapidez por sus mejillas. "Eso solo que no me puedo olvidar de Rini."

Haruka tomo a la delicada joven en sus brazos. "Todo estará bien."

"Ojalá supiera eso. Quería hablar con Pluto acerca del futuro, pero ahora, ahora ella también se ha ido." El cuerpo de Serena temblaba con sollozos. Su dolor venia del pensamiento de perder a sus amigos y posiblemente a su hija.

"Sabes porque te estaba gritando antes?" Haruka le acariciaba el cabello. "Un día antes había estado hablando con Pluto acerca de ti." Serena paro de llorar y levanto la cabeza.

"Que dijo?"

"Bueno, estaba tratando de decírtelo antes pero fuimos interrumpidos. Yo se que no amas a Darien, y el sabe que también se ha acabado, es por eso que puedo decirte esto ahora. Rini no es la hija de Darien. Es de Seiya." Haruka dijo haciendo que la joven se quedara sin que hablar.

"Que? Como? De que hablas?" Serena estaba llena de preguntas.

"Un mes antes de que tu y Darien se fueran a casar, te encontraste con Seiya otra vez. Le dijiste que no te querías entregar a alguien que no amabas. Querías hacerlo con la persona que mas te importaba en el mundo. Quedaste embarazada un mes antes de tu boda. Por supuesto que no le dices a nadie y haces de cuenta que Rini había nacido un mes antes. Darien y todos los demás por supuesto que no pensaron que no era de el. Te das cuenta cabeza de bombón, todo esta bien." Haruka le dijo a Serena.

"Que? Engañe a Darien? Estas diciendo que no hay razón para estar con Darien? Le has dicho esto a el?" Serena tenia la mirada en blanco mientras estaba en los brazos de Haruka.

"No, no encuentro ninguna razón para que el se haya enterado." Haruka dijo con certeza.

"Que hay acerca de Tokio de Cristal? Quien lo gobernará?" Serena miraba en los ojos de Haruka. "Nadie. Se vuelve una democracia y por esa razón Black Moon nunca ataca." Se paro para verla a los ojos. "Siento que no podamos traerlo ahora, pero me asegurare de que lo veas después de que recuperemos las memorias de los demás." Ella continuaba viendo los ojos de Serena, su belleza la había cautivado. Se movió hacia ella. Haruka beso a Serena, pero el beso no cayo donde ella había intentado.

Serena vio que era lo que Haruka iba a hacer y bajo la cabeza, por lo que los labios de Haruka toparon contra la frente de Serena. Era todo lo que Haruka necesitaba. El pequeño movimiento de Serena le había dicho que nunca podría tener algo y por alguna razón se sintió bien con eso. No tenia el corazón roto como había pensado que estaría, una sonrisa le cruzo la boca mientras recordaba a Michiru.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!

diganme lo que opinan ok?????? manden sus **reviews**!!!

besitos....


	6. Parte VI

[:::Parte VI:::]

Serena se levanto en medio de la noche encontrando a Seiya en sus brazos. Ella lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla y volteando busco sus zapatillas. Después de que se las puso se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y luego regresar a la cama.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Darien apuñalando a Seiya en el pecho. "NOOOOO!!!!" Grito, mientras el vaso cayo al suelo quebrándose.

Serena se levanto de repente cubierta en sudor. Había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Tenia que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Camino hacia fuera de la entrada en su bata y miro hacia las estrellas. Susurro "Seiya" y deseo que al voltearse el estaría a la par de el. Se quedo decepcionada.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana encontró a todo el mundo sentado alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Eran tan poquitos ahora, recordando a todos los que faltaban. Solo podía imaginar lo solo que Yaten se estaba sintiendo, pero Mina parecía estar ayudando en eso. Haruka todavía tenía a Michiru para preocuparse por Serena y Lita parecía estar pasando mucho tiempo con Darien.

No habían hablado desde la otra noche. Todos sabían que había terminado, que no era necesario hablarlo. Los siete se sentaron alrededor de la mesa discutiendo una manera de atacar al enemigo. "Tengo que salir de esta casa!" Dijo Serena de repente. "Porque no podemos irnos? Si nos van a atacar, no hay nada que podamos hacer!" Sonaba como una niña mimada.

"Serena, escúchate a ti misma. Suenas como si quisieras que te encontraran." Lita le dijo.

"Bueno, eso seria mejor que solo andar sentada sin hacer nada." Se dio la vuelta y salió.

"Iré con ella." Mina se había levantado.

"Yo iré contigo." Yaten la siguió.

Ellos querían darle espacio a Serena. Ella no sabia que la estaban siguiendo. Se dirigía hacia el parque como siempre. Se encamino al puente y miro al agua como tantas veces lo había hecho. Mina y Yaten se quedaron un poco apartados del puente. Se sentían mal por ella.

Alguien se acerco a Serena. Ella pensó que era Seiya. Cuando la mujer hablo se siento mal y triste. "Estas esperando a alguien?" Le pregunto la mujer.

"Eso espero." Serena dijo sin siquiera mirar a la mujer.

"Como esperas encontrarte a alguien? Te lo vas a encontrar o no." La mujer le dijo. "Cual es tu nombre." Le pregunto.

Serena volteo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer. Sus ojos parecían asustar a la mujer. "Porque pregunta? No la conozco."

"Eso es correcto, si ya te conociera sabría tu nombre. Tus ojos dicen mucho acerca de ti, sabes. Ellos me dicen que estas deprimida y estas esperando a tu amor para que regrese." La mujer trato de poner su mano cerca de Serena.

"Me alegro de tenerte como amiga Mina." Le dijo Yaten mientras tenia los ojos en Serena.

Mina se volteo para verlo. No era muy de el confesar esos sentimientos.

"No creo que habría podido sobrevivir sin Maker, además que Fighter no estaba aquí. Si no estoy solo es por ti." Sus ojos se movieron del puente y se dirigieron hacia la cara de Mina. "Siento haber sido tan tonto antes." Sonrió.

Ella no sabía como contestar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue. "No hay problema." "Discúlpeme, pero creo que debo irme." Serena comenzaba a desesperarse por la mujer.

Ella le agarro la cintura mientras trataba de caminar hacia el parque. "No te vayas."

Serena trato de safarse. Mina y Yaten vieron esto y empezaron a correr. Porque se habían quedado tan lejos? Se empezaron a transformar, sin importarle quien estaba viendo. La mujer se transformo en una con túnica. Venus Y Healer temían llegar tarde. Miraron a Júpiter y Neptuno corriendo a su lado, Uranus se encontraba un poco más al frente. Se veía que también estaban preocupados de que llegarían tarde.

"No, no llegaremos a tiempo!" Uranus decía con miedo, ahora se miraba que temblaba. "Detente!!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

La mujer de la túnica se volteo a verlas con Serena en sus brazos. ~Esta chica debe de ser importante para tener a cinco Sailors corriendo para salvarla. ~

Las Sailors casi llegaban cuando la mujer empezó a acercarse a la cara de Serena para besarla. Serena sintió como la fuerza que la jalaba había desaparecido de su visión. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Fighter cargándola.

Fighter había aparecido atrás de la mujer con la túnica, cuando Uranus grito, sabia que era la única oportunidad que tenia de salvar a sus bombón. Si hubiera atacado a la mujer, ella también habría salido lastimada, esa fue la única manera para salvarla. No podía solo sentarse para ver como lastimaban a su bombón, la tenia que proteger.

Las otras Sailors estaban en shock, pero rápido recobraron su compostura. Uranus fue la primera en atacar a la mujer. El ataque no parecía haberle hecho mayor daño y esta vez ella enseño una piel color dorado. Sin rendirse y todavía triste pues casi había fallado en su deber de salvar a su princesa de nuevo su ataque fue mas violento y malicioso como nunca se le había visto. Toda su furia y venganza parecían brillar en su espada mientras corría y mataba a la mujer.

No hubo necesidad de otros ataques, y se pararon a ver lo que Urano acababa de hacer, estaban impresionados de cómo sus sentimientos podían manipular su forma de ataque. Ninguno hablo de lo que allí había pasado, nadie quería enojar a Urano otra vez.

El fuerte golpe que el cuerpo de Fighter le había dado a Serena la dejo inconsciente. Ella nunca quiso lastimarla, pero el poderoso movimiento para salvarla la había lastimado mas que cuando había sido tomada por el enemigo. Las Sailors que quedaban se acercaron a Fighter que estaba sosteniendo a Serena.

"Cuando llegaste aquí?" Le pregunto Michiru mientras checaba a Serena. Fighter estaba en silencio y no estaba segura de que decir. No sabia si era bien recibida o no.

Healer no se preocupo por los sentimientos de las Sailors de la Tierra hacia su amiga y la abrazo calurosamente. "Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Maker."

"Lo se." Fighter dijo cortando a Healer antes de que ella hubiera terminado su oración. Venus le sonrió a Fighter y dejo que un suspiro de felicidad se escapara de sus labios. Todas se destransformaron y regresaron a la casa de las outers.

"Fui invitada y recibida aquí. No quise que supieran de mi presencia. Me escondí en las sombras, la única que sabia que yo andaba rondando era Serena." Les explico Seiya. "No me hubiera perdonado si me hubiera sentado cuando ella estaba en peligro."

Serena estaba en el otro cuatro cuando Darien entro por la puerta. Lo tuvieron que llamar; no pudieron no decirle lo que había pasado. Una vez que vio a Seiya, supo la atmósfera que tendría que soportar si se quedaba. Seiya no mostró ningún signo de amistad hacia el, lo cual empeoro un poco la situación en la que estaban.

"Te eres mas que bienvenido aquí." Le dijo Haruka mientras miraba a Darien con odio. "Siento que no hubieras venido con las otras Starlights."

Seiya movió la cabeza en señal de que había entendido. El sabia que era un gran paso el que Haruka había hecho dándole la bienvenida de esa manera, sin embargo el no estaba conciente de los sentimientos de ella hacia Serena. Sabiendo que Serena estaba en la otra habitación y sabiendo que no estaba mal que el la fuera a ver, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto.

Darien también se levanto y lo siguió. Haruka noto esto y siguió a Darien. Este entro a la habitación y vio a Seiya a la par de Serena. Se sintió como un tonto. "Lo siento." Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba hacia Seiya.

"Esta bien, me imagino como te sentiste. Que me enoje contigo no nos ayudara en nada." Seiya se volteo para ver a Darien dándole un poco de la dignidad que el se merecía. Haruka escuchaba atrás de la puerta.

"No espero que te caiga bien después de lo que hice. Fui un tonto y deje que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en mi deber de proteger a las personas que quiero." Darien miro hacia el suelo. "Ahora he pagado el precio por eso." Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se paro antes y dijo viendo a Serena durmiendo. "Por favor hazla feliz en la manera que yo no pude."

Seiya afirmo con la cabeza pues solo podía imaginar el dolor y la tortura en los que Darien se estaba poniendo aparte del dolor que los demás le estaban dando. Haruka no tenía nada oculto y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por pelear con Darien mientras salía del cuarto. Siempre había habido una pequeña diferencia entre los dos; tal vez Darien se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hacia Serena.

"Tenemos que traer a Meiki de regreso." Lita empezó la conversación entre los que estaban en la sala.

"No tenemos idea de donde empezar." Dijo Michiru mientras observaba a Darien y a Haruka uniéndose al grupo.

"Si Mercurio estuviera aquí, ya lo sabríamos." Dijo Mina sentada a la par de Yaten. El acercamiento entre los dos se notaba a leguas. Los dos se habían ayudados las semanas pasadas mientras miraban a sus amigas sufriendo. Los dos habían encontrado nuevos amigos.

"Luna y yo encontraremos en donde están." Artemis había hablado finalmente. "Iremos a la luna y usaremos su computadora. De esta forma podremos seguir la energía negativa."

"Es nuestra única esperanza." Dijo Luna. "Regresaremos después para decirles que encontramos." Dijeron mientras caminaban hacia fuera.

"Buena suerte."

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui los dejo ok??????

Espero que sigan leyendo.... se que aun no he terminado las otras historia.... so sorry..... intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.....

Y les cuento que ya tengo en la mira a otra historia.... esta genial.....

Besos!

xxxx


	7. Parte VII

[:::Parte VII:::]

Serena empezó a despertar. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos fue Seiya sonriéndole. "Seiya."

"Hola, Bombón."

Serena se levando de la cama ayudada por Seiya. "Que estas haciendo? Deberías estar restando." Le regaño.

"No puedo, tengo que decirles a las otras." Serena se miraba como con prisa, quería llegar a la puerta.

"Decirles que?" Seiya se ponía cada vez mas curioso; el no podía entender que era lo que ella les tenia que decir a las otras tan urgentemente.

"Mi madre, vino y me dijo como transformarme." Serena estaba afuera de la puerta.

"Serena!" Exclamo Haruka mientras ella se acercaba a la sala donde todos se le quedaron viendo. "Que estas haciendo levantada?"

"La Reina Serenity vino a visitarme en sueños, me dijo como transformarme! Serena empezó a explicarles a las demás mientras miraba quien se encontraba en la habitación. "Tengo que ir a la Luna."

Todos estaban en shock; minutos antes Luna y Artemis se habían ido a la luna. "Que hay en la Luna?" Pregunto Mina.

"La fuente de cristal. Debo beber de ella para recibir mis poderes y los de mi madre." Serena se veía seria y determinada. "Necesito ayuda. Ahora que no puedo transformarme necesito a alguien que venga conmigo y me de ánimos."

"Iré contigo." Dijo Haruka y se encamino a la par de ella antes de que ella pudiera decir que no.

"No, yo también iré contigo." Seiya ofreció. "Por favor déjenme ir." El ya casi estaba listo.

"Por favor quédate y descansa. Haruka y yo estaremos bien y regresaremos pronto." Serena le sonrió, ella sabia que no iba a oír a nadie más que a ella para quedarse. El afirmo y regreso a su cuarto vencido.

Haruka se transformo y los dos se fueron dejando una luz muy brillante.

Llegaron a la luna en el cuarto de control. Artemis y Luna estaban sorprendidas de verlos allí. "Para que están aquí?"

"La Reina Serenity me dijo en sueños que debía venir y beber de la fuente de cristal. Rápido, donde esta?" Serena empezó a buscar con ansias.

"Esta en el centro del palacio." Todos empezaron a correr para encontrar la fuente. Llegaron a un lugar de donde se podía ver. Seca.

Serena corrió y la miro. "Que se supone que debo hacer?" Empezó a llorar. "Como se supone que debo tomar si esta seca?" Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta la barbilla. "Madre, ayúdame."

Una gota cayó hacia la fuente. De repente este regreso a la vida; agua salía por los agujeros hasta llenarla. Serena levanto los ojos mientras veía el agua subir. Cuando salió de su trance recogió un poco de agua con sus manos y tomo de ella. Mientras hacia esto su pelo comenzó a blanquearse y sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar en un nuevo traje. Cuando paro de transformarse se podía ver a Sailor Cosmos enfrente de ellos.

"Sailor Cosmos. La ultima transformación del cielo." Luna dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba lo que pasaba. "Tenemos que regresar a la Tierra ahora. Tenemos toda la información que necesitamos. Encontramos el escondite del enemigo. Esta muy cerca." Dijo Artemis sin perder el tiempo. Las dos Sailors recogieron a los gatos y desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como habían llegado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de las outers todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Sailor Cosmos. Ninguno la reconoció como Serena hasta que se había destransformado. Mina corrió y abrazo a Serena. "Estoy tan feliz."

"Luna y Artemis han encontrado la base del enemigo. Es muy tarde para atacar hoy, iremos mañana después de que hayamos descansado." Serena estaba dando órdenes, estas eran cualidades que la harían una buena Reina.

Todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Seiya durmió en el cuarto de Serena, habían estado mucho tiempo lejos. Se hizo una pequeña cama a la par de la de ella.

Michiru se miraba en su espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Vio a Haruka caminando hacia ella pero hizo como que si no la había visto. Haruka le bajo un poco su camisón de seda. Se agacho para besar su cuello y hombros. Michiru se paro cepillándose el cabello y viéndose en el espejo. "Para." Dijo mientras se acomodo de nuevo el camisón.

Haruka se quedo donde estaba y Michiru se dirigió a la cama. "Que pasa?"

"No quiero que me toques y que me beses mientras piensas en ella. Se lo que has estado haciendo y ya no puedo soportarlo." Michiru se miraba seria y Haruka empezó a caminar hacia la cama.

"De que estas hablando?" Haruka trato de tocar a la chica pero ella la empujo. "No hagas esto Michiru. Sabes que eso no es cierto."

"A si? Crees que estoy ciega? Pensaste que no lo iba a notar?" Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos color mar.

A Haruka no le gustaba verla llorar. Habían estado juntas desde lo que se miraba una eternidad, amándose y apoyándose. Esto había estando molestándola desde hace mucho tiempo para que se pusiera de esa manera.

"Como?" Empezó a decir en un susurro.

"Te amo como a mi compañera y a mi amante. No te niego que amo a nuestra Princesa, pero es un diferente tipo de amor. La quiero proteger y salvar, es mi deber y además es mi amiga. No lo miras, nadie puede tomar tu lugar. Ni siquiera nuestra Princesa." Haruka raramente le enseñaba este lado a alguien. La única que podía recordarla de esa manera era Michiru. Ella hacia aparecer a una mas calmada parte de ella.

Michiru conocía a Haruka más que nadie, tal vez más que ella misma. Trato de hablar pero los labios de Haruka la interrumpieron. Parecía que el argumento había acabado y la paz había regresado. Nunca más iba a dudar del amor de Haruka.

* * *

No suelo responder los reviews por este medio, pues me gusta mas mandarles un mensaje de respuesta! pero para los que no dan ni su correo ni tienen creada una cuenta! aqui esta el capitulo siguiente! -- (Asi que Serenalucy, aqui esta la actualizacion) ~^0^~

no me tarde tanto en actualizar eh?????

cuidense mucho!!!! y dejen mas reviews porfis!!!!!!!!!


	8. Parte VIII

[:::Parte VIII:::]

La mañana vino y las Sailors se reunieron a fuera. La base del enemigo era un agujero de lombrices. La única manera de llegar a el, era por medio de la tele transportación. Con las pocas Sailors que quedaban hubiera sido muy cansado de no haber sido que contaban con el fenomenal poder de Cosmos.

"Que es este lugar?" Pregunto Healer observándolo. Parecía un túnel psíquico. Los colores se movían alrededor. Había solo dos formas de seguir, derecha o izquierda.

"Estamos en el tiempo." Explico Artemis. "Hubiera sido de gran ayuda si Pluto estuviera aquí." Las otras estaban de acuerdo pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Casi al instante una puerta se abrió donde se encontraban los pies de Júpiter y se la había llevado como que si nunca hubiera estado allí. Una risa comenzó a sonar en eco por todo el túnel. "Veo que nos han encontrado Sailors Scouts. Disfruten su estadía, después de que nos deshagamos de ustedes Caos reinara de nuevo."

Júpiter cayó al suelo fuertemente. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera tirado del cielo. Cuando se levanto y miro a su alrededor vio que el espacio en donde estaba no tenia paredes, el suelo se extendía por la eternidad, Una vez en sus pies, Júpiter camino para conocer el lugar. No vio nada hasta que el salió. Un hombre, quien fue reconocido inmediatamente como Meiki, estaba encadenado al suelo con su cabeza baja, como la última vez que ella lo había visto en el espejo de Michiru. "Meiki."

Meiki levanto la cabeza para mirar a Júpiter. "Vi que venían." Levanto las manos hasta donde el podía. "Por favor desátame."

Júpiter no tenia idea de cómo soltar las cadenas. Se encamino hacia el y empezó a jalarlas para tratar de librarlo. "No puedo, no saldrán." Ella era una chica fuerte y las cadenas de acero ni siquiera sentían.

"Puedes atacarlas con tu electricidad." Meiki le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Solo pon tus manos en ellas y concentra tu energía. No te preocupes por mí, tus poderes no me pueden afectar.

Júpiter hizo lo que le había dicho. Con sus manos en las cadenas empezó a mandar energía. Ella podía sentir sus propios poderes quemándole las manos, pero sintió que empezaba a funcionar y lo las dejo ir. El olor a quemando estaba alrededor de ellos. Cuando pensó que no podía sostener su energía por más tiempo, grito, haciendo que lo último de sus poderes saliera; una brillante explosión había roto las cadenas.

"Gracias Sailor Júpiter." Dijo Meiki mientras agarraba a la joven en sus brazos. Meiki ere un hombre muy fuerte para lo que aparentaba ser. Ahora no tenían ningún escape hasta que Júpiter se recuperara.

"Dennos la cara cobardes!" Sailor Cosmos estaba enojada. "Traigan de vuelta a Júpiter y a Meiki!"

"Sailor Cosmos, creo que debemos ir en esa dirección. No podemos perder mas tiempo aquí." Dijo Tuxedo Mask, los otros parecían estar de acuerdo con el.

"Debemos separarnos para recorrer el área mas rápidamente." Sugirió Uranus. "Neptuno, Tuxedo Mask y yo iremos por esta parte mientras ustedes se van por la otra. Para contactarnos usen sus comunicadores." Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los tres se fueron.

"La estas dejando?" Le pregunto Neptuno a Urano cuando ya no los podían oír.

Uranus no dijo nada, pero en vez de eso le dio una mirada de enojo a Neptuno. Ella supo en seguida que no debía tocar el tema de nuevo, así que camino en silencio.

Venus, Cosmos, Healer y Fighter se fueron en la otra dirección. Todos estaban observando el túnel, para ver si encontraban alguna salida. "Que pasara si este túnel no tiene fin? Que haremos? No llegaremos a ningún lado a este paso." Healer empezó a perder la fe.

"Esta bien." Cosmos le sonrió. "Traeremos a los demás de vuelta." Sus palabras ayudaron a Healer pero salían con un poco de nerviosismo de sus labios.

"Donde están sus otros amigos?" Kenboushou apareció ante ellos. "Oh bueno, me encargare de ustedes de todos modos."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" (_N/A: T-T siento decirles que no se me los ataques en español, así que bueno, se conformaran con estos no?_) El ataque de Fighter le dio al hombre con una velocidad increíble. Este no hizo ningún movimiento. El láser pudo haberlo herido directamente pero en vez de eso paso a través de el.

"Tontos, no pueden lastimarme." Con estas palabras una rayo salió de sus manos dirigiéndose a ellos. Venus fue golpeada. Muy fuerte.

Healer corrió a su lado. "No, quédate con nosotros." Le pedía a Venus mientras ella perdía la conciencia.

"Lo siento. Protege a Serena por mi." Venus apenas había terminado cuando cerró los ojos. Lagrimas aparecieron en la cara de Healer lo cual se miraba que aumentaba su enojo.

Sabiendo que no habían poderes que pudieran lastimar al hombre, Healer hizo lo único que pensó se enfrento al hombre con todas su fuerzas. "No! Healer."

"A donde vas pequeña niña?" El hombre pregunto antes de que Healer llegara a el. Corrió con mas fuerza y quiso golpearlo pero en vez de eso, paso a través de el, como el láser de Fighter. Mientras ella estaba en el otro lado dándole la espalda el mando otro ataque golpeándola por atrás. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad para bloquear el ataque. Cayó al suelo inconsciente. "Alguien mas quiere tratar?" El rió mientras miraba a Cosmos y a Fighter.

Healer y Venus desaparecieron como lo había hecho Júpiter. "No, se han ido."

"Las tonterías no los llevaran a ningún lado. Ríndanse o serán destruidos." Había una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro.

"Nunca nos rendiremos ante ti!" Cosmos también lo dijo con un tono de seguridad en su voz. "Pagaran por lo que han hecho." Le apunto su cetro con enojo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Me pregunto si ellos están bien." Dijo Neptuno en voz alta. Esta era la primera conversación que habían tenido los tres desde que habían partido. Volteo a ver a los dos lados para mirarlos. Nada. Ellos siguieron caminando, el túnel parecía que nunca iba a acabar, empezaban a perder la fe.

"Maldición! Terminara alguna vez?" Uranus no podía contener el enojo en su interior. "Oh, claro que si." Dijo una voz atrás de ellos. "Terminara para ti muy rápidamente." Los tres se voltearon para encontrarse como el hombre de cabellos blancos. "Que quieres?!Regresa a Júpiter y a Meiki! Ahora!" Tuxedo Mask estaba realmente enojado.

"Yo no soy como mi hermano, no me siento como para jugar con ustedes. El tuvo su turno con sus otros amigos, pero yo solo los llevara con el así podemos disponer de lo que queramos." Wasureru sonrió suciamente mientras levantaba una mano. Una energía parecía formarse. Uranos lo noto e hizo un movimiento con su espada. Antes de que ella pudiera acercarse a el, tiro la luz brillante hacia ellos, encerrándolos.

Entre Cosmos y Kenboushou apareció una brillante luz. Cuando la luz desapareció, se pudo ver a Neptuno, Uranus y Tuxedo Mask. "Uranus." Dijo Cosmos mientras corría hacia ellos. Uranus sonrió tratando de liberarse. Los cinco se voltearon a los dos hombres.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Healer y Venus." Dijo Meiki, con estas palabras Júpiter se despertó. El se dirigió hacia las dos Sailors. Parecía que estaban inconscientes y muy mal heridas. El los examino lentamente y después volteo a ver a Júpiter. "Estarán bien." Sonrió.

Júpiter trato de levantarse, pero fallo miserablemente pues sus manos dolían cuando ponía presión en ellas. Meiki se acerco a ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Si estos dos están aquí, me pregunto como estarán los otros." Dijo ella cuando ya estaba estable.

"No lo se, pero mejor vayamos a ver. Ahora que despertaste podremos escapar." Empezó a caminar cuando Lita le puso la mando en la espalda.

"Que pasara con Venus y Healer? No podemos dejarlos."

"No los podemos cargar. Regresaremos cuando encontremos a los otros." Las palabras de Meiki no dejaron espacio para una discusión. "Estarán bien, confía en mi Júpiter." Su expresión se volvió calmada lo que hizo que Júpiter confiara en el.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sin preguntar nada o esperar algo de los dos hombres Uranus les lanzo un ataque. "TIERRA TIEMBLA!" El suelo tembló por el ataque de Uranus, a ninguno de los dos parecía impórtale.

Uranus no estaba molesta porque los hombres no sufrieron ningún daño, lo que le molestaba era que se quedaran parados con sus caras tranquilas, como burlándose de ella. "Haha, no me hagas reír." Dijo Kenboushou. "Cual de ustedes quiere ir primero? Si quieren los podemos matar a todos juntos."

"Se pueden quemar en el infierno!" Grito Fighter mientras se preparaba para atacar. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" De nuevo el enemigo no fue lastimado con el ataque. Ni siquiera un rasguño. "Esto no esta funcionando. Necesitamos algo mas." Fighter se voltio para ver a Cosmos.

"Que quieren? Porque están haciendo esto?" Pregunto Cosmos, tal vez si lo sabia podía encontrar algo para detenerlos. "Porque?"

Los hermanos se miraron para después verlos a ellos. "No es algo que puedas arreglar de todos modos, entonces te lo diremos. Traeremos a Caos de regreso, para que tome el control de la galaxia." El hombre con el pelo blanco empezó a hablar. "Una vez que Caos regrese al poder, seremos los supremos jefes de esta galaxia controlando la mente de las personas." El hombre empuño su mano como extirpando algo.

"Ninguno podrá enfrentarse a nosotros si tenemos a Caos de nuestro lado, además, con Caos en las mentes de las personas, tendremos un ejercito enorme."

"No pueden controlar a Caos, los tomara a ustedes. Los matara." Fighter empezó a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Son unos tontos. Solo los esta usando."

Cuando termino su comentario Kenboushou le mando un ataque que le pego en el pecho. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el ataque la golpeo duro en el pecho y fue a parar al otro lado. Cuando se levanto, sangre le corría por la orilla de la boca mientras se sostenía el hombro. Se dirigió al grupo. "Es todo lo que tienen?" Dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad.

"Deberías de aprender como cerrar tu boca niña." Le advirtió Wasureru. Se encamino hacia ella, se encontraba a un brazo de distancia. Tomo la mano de Fighter y ella pudo ver que su mano era sólida.

`Ahora lo puedo lastimar, es sólido.´ Pensó Fighter mientras empuñaba su mano. El se sorprendió cuando ella lo golpeo con todas su fuerzas. Puso su mano alrededor de su cuello haciendo un movimiento para quebrarlo. "Adiós." Fue lo único que ella dijo.

Uranus le envió una mirada a Fighter como apreciando la manera en como había manejado las cosas. Así lo hubiera hecho ella. Fighter dejo el cuerpo del hombre caer al suelo y se volteo para ver al otro hombre. "Te matare por eso," Grito mientras se suspendía en el aire. Fighter solo sonrió. "Es mejo que mantengan sus ojos abiertos." Pronto el hombre empezó a multiplicarse. Había una buena docena alrededor de ellos, formando un círculo.

"Neptuno ahora!" Grito Cosmos.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Dijo Neptuno mientras se volteaba su espejo para ver a todos los hombres. No funciono. El espejo ni detecto ni destruyo nada.

"Tus poderes han sido analizados, trata si quieres, no hay manera de que puedas vencerme!" Todos rieron al unísono.

"Dile eso a tu compañero!" Uranus le dijo. Dos de los duplicados se dirigieron a ella. Cuando ellos se volvieron sólidos para tocarla ella los corto con su espada. Rápidamente dos duplicados atacaron a todos, mientras que el hombre real atacaba a Cosmos.

Los duplicados desaparecieron y todos voltearon su atención hacia el hombre sosteniendo a Cosmos, su princesa. "Es esta la importante para ustedes?" Les pregunto el hombre. "Les haré pagar por mi hermano!" Se miraba un poco triste.

"NO!" Grito Fighter. `No ella, no ella.´

"Déjala inmediatamente!" Le dijo Uranus.

Tuxedo Mask saco su bastón. "Yo no trataría eso si fuera tu, o quieres que algo le pase?" Le mando toda la energía a Tuxedo Mask golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo fuertemente. Pronto empezó a tirarles bolas de fuego a los demás por todo el túnel. Paro cuando oyó a Uranus gritar de dolor.

"Noooo! Neptuno!!!!!" Su voz tenía un tono de verdadero dolor. El cuerpo de la Sailor yacía en el sus brazos, sin moverse. `No, no me dejes! No puedo quedarme sola, te amo Michiru.´ Haruka lloro encima de Neptuno, esta era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así.

Fighter y Uranus eran las únicas dos paradas para pelear. Ellas sabían que no lo podían atacar pues estaba usando a Cosmos como un escudo humano. "Fighter, atácalo, con poca fuerza, hazle saber que no nos importa si Cosmos sale golpeada." Uranus lo dijo en un susurro para que ella fuera la única en oírlo, nunca quito los ojos de Cosmos.

"Que!? No puedo herir a mi Bombón, no puedo." Fighter le respondió con una mano en el corazón.

"Tienes que hacerlo, es la única manera para salvarla!" Uranus agarro los brazos de Fighter.

"STAR." Empezó Fighter mientras ponía el brazo enfrente de ella. "SERIOUS." Estrellas empezaron a formarse alrededor de ella. Después el lo hizo, volteo a Cosmos así Fighter podía ver su cara y las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Fighter cayó en sus rodillas. Ella no podía hacerlo.

"TIERRA TIEM..." Uranus fue detenida por Fighter. "Déjame, tenemos que hacerlo!" Uranus le suplico a Fighter. Mientras ellas estaban discutiendo el hombre les mando un ataque.

"NO!" Grito Cosmos pues no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella miraba mientras el ataque las lastimaba. "NO!" Otro ataque las golpeó y ellas no podían hacer nada para escapar.

Uranus y Fighter no podían hacer nada. Ella empezó a llorar mientras se trataba de zafar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. "Detente!" Cosmos empezó a brillar con un aura plateada.

"El Cristal de Plata!" Grito el hombre mientras sentía el poder en sus manos. "Dámelo! El trato de tomar el broche en el pecho de Cosmos. Fighter se había levantado y se apresuraba hacia ellos, Uranus venia detrás de ella. El hombre estaba dando su espalda a las supuestas Sailors que yacían en el piso. Uranus corrió pasando a Fighter, sostenía su espada.

El golpe hubiera sido fatal para cualquiera que lo hubiera recibido. Fue bueno que Kenboushou oyó los pasos hasta el último momento y se había volteado dejando a Cosmos para recibir el golpe. El traje de la Sailor se abrió en pedazos. Sangre le corría por el cuerpo. Uranus solo se quedo parada en shock, Fighter estaba detrás de ella. "No, las lastime" Dijo en un susurro, pero Fighter la oyó. Uranus cayó de rodillas. En su estado no vio el ataque que venia hacia ella. Cayó inconsciente.

Cosmos yacía en los brazos del hombre mientras reía. "Tontos, hicieron el trabajo por mi. Mataron a la persona que mas querían proteger!" Le tiro el cuerpo a Fighter.

Fighter la agarro y cayó al suelo. "NO!" Grito. "Por favor, no me dejes." Lagrimas empezaban a caer por su cara. "Bombón. No me dejes, no ahora, nunca." Su dolor se miraba, y era agonizante solo verla.

"Se ha ido, ahora te pondré afuera de tu miseria!" El se levanto para mandarle un ataque a Fighter, de repente fue golpeado en la espalda.

"No mientras yo este aquí." La voz de Júpiter se oía clara y fuerte. Dos figuras penetraron en la oscuridad. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" La energía paso a través del hombre como los ataques anteriores.

Se miraba que otra vez estaban indefensos. `Solo podemos golpearlo antes de que ataque y cuando tiene que hacerse sólido.´ "Bombón, yo los salvare." Ella puso el cuerpo de la joven y se paro para enfrentarlo. Fighter miro por ultima vez a Cosmos, una ultima mirada de amor y se tiro hacia el.

El la agarro y la uso como escudo. "Júpiter, AHORA!" Fighter exclamo mientras le daba la orden a Júpiter para atacar. Ella sabía que no había otra manera, había visto todos los cuerpos alrededor y sabía que no había opción. Una vez mas, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" El colorido ataque golpeo a Fighter y al hombre.

Fighter no podía respirar y vio que el hombre todavía no había muerto. Los dos se pararon. El tenía a Fighter por el cuello. "Pagaras por lo que has hecho perra!" Su mano se movió hacia arriba. Una lagrima callo por la mejilla de Fighter.

"Bombón." Susurro antes de que el ataque la golpeara.

"COSMOS CELESTIAL HEART BREAK!" Fue seguido por una luz cegadora. Fighter se soltó antes de que el ataque los golpeara y vio a Cosmos que estaba parada y con todos sus poderes. "No destruirás a los que quiero, no cuando yo este aquí!"

Kenboushou estaba tirado destruido. El poder de Cosmos era mucho para el, no lo podía ser invulnerable a sus ataques.

"COSMOS CELESTIAL HEART BREAK!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"FLOODING MEMORIES!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Todos se voltearon para ver a Venus y a Healer parados en la distancia. Venus tenia una mirada de victoria mientras Healer les sonreía. Kenboushou tenía su cabeza baja cuando fue atacado, sabia que pronto moriría. "Fui destruido. Como?" Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Meiki había regresado a la dimensión de las Sailors para agradecerles a todos. Las Starlights también estaban allí. Todas las memorias de las Sailors fueron regresadas y se reunieron en el templo de Rei. "Gracias a todos. No lo pude haber echo sin ustedes." Meiki camino hacia Lita lentamente. "Muchísimas gracias Lita." Tomo sus manos en vendajes. "Espero que tus hermosas manos no estén arruinadas." Lentamente las beso.

"OOOOHHHHH Lita!" Dijo Mina. Ella solo se ruborizo mientras Meiki le sonreía.

"Debo irme, pero nos veremos en el futuro, pueden contar con eso." La última frase se dirigía a Lita mientras le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer.

"Chicos tienen que irse tan rápido?" Ami le pregunto a Taiki con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Si, tenemos que irnos. Nuestra Princesa nos necesita y juramos protegerla. Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos. Definitivamente vendremos a visitar mas seguido." Dijo Taiki mientras le daba un abrazo. Se habían acercado mucho pues pasaron todo el tiempo juntos ya que no se podían transformar. Cuando recobraron sus memorias no cambiaron para nada.

Seiya estaba callado mientras escuchaba las conversaciones alrededor de el. El no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez seria mas difícil, ahora su Bombón sentía lo mismo por el y la tenia que dejar. Esto estaba quebrando su corazón. El solo podía imaginar lo que Serena estaba pasando. Ella había dejado un futuro completo por esta con el y el se iba de nuevo.

Haruka miraba a Seiya, sin estar segura de que le debía decir algo o no. Ella sabia que el tenia un compromiso con sus princesa, así como ella lo tenia con la suya. Una mano amigable se poso en sus hombros mientras volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con Michiru. Haruka se sonrió a esto. `Ella siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando.´ Puso su mando encima de la de su amor.

Serena camino hacia fuera de la habitación y se sentó en un sillón de afuera. Miro hacia el cielo nocturno como lo había hecho muchas veces. Ella sabia que el debía irse. Miro otra vez a las estrellas a su alrededor y pensó. `Todas estas estrellas halla arriba, y yo teniendo la mas brillante de todas no la puedo conservar.´ Suspiro y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Seiya la vio salir y la siguió. Se sentó a la par de ella, "Bombón." Dijo casi en un suspiro. "Bombón tu sabes que no quiero dejarte."

Serena levanto la cabeza para verlo. Lagrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras su labio temblaba. "Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo. No creo que pueda aguantarlo una vez mas." Se tiro a sus brazos y lloro. "Por favor."

"Bombón, desearía quedarme. Esto me esta matando mas de lo que crees. No desearía nada más que quedarme contigo y vivir feliz haciéndote feliz. Debes entender que no tengo otra opción." El la abrazo más fuerte. Podía sentir como lloraba. "Bombón."

"Lo se. Solo quería ser egoísta, quiero tenerte solo para mi, no quiero dejarte ir." Levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, a través de los cuales podía ver su alma. "Tantas lagrimas que hemos derramado."

"El espacio entre las lagrimas que hemos derramado es la risa que nos hará venir por mas." El le sonrió. "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver Bombón." El tenia que aguantarse las ganas de llorar para no entristecerla más.

Serena seguía llorando, trataba de para pero no podía. "Te amo Seiya." Dijo tratando de controlarse.

"Yo también te amo Bombón." Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. No pudo aguantar a más y empezó sollozar con ella. "Lo siento."

Se despego de el y lo miro directo a los ojos, estaba encantada por ellos. Tenia que parar de llorar y solo unas cuantas le rodaron por las mejillas. "Desearía que este momento durara para siempre." Dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de el.

El sintió su calidez. Este beso era delicado y dulce y lo dejo deseando por más. El beso empezó a achiquitarse y a ser más frecuente pues se le estaba dando mas pasión. Serena puso sus brazos alrededor de los de el mientras el ponía los suyos alrededor de su cintura. En las sombras se miraban como un solo cuerpo así como sus almas estaban.

Los dos sabían que era tiempo de que el se fuera. No había nada que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer, así que solo se quedaron con la esperanza de volverse a ver.

Los Starlights, que ahora estaban transformados dieron las gracias y desaparecieron en el cielo nocturno.

-----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

--------------------

--------------

---------

------

(N/A: Espero que no creyeran que lo iba a dejar allí =P)


	9. Parte IX

De verdad no creian que iba a dejar a Usagi solita no??????? Gracias a todos todos los que leyeron este fic y a los que aun no lo han leido... yo se que aunque esta historia ya la habia publicado y algunos ya la habian leido... siguieron apoyandome!!!!!

Les recuerdo que aun tengo dos historias que no han terminado y tengo en la mira la siguiente a traducir, que espero que les guste... y mas a los amantes de la pareja Seiya/Usagi....

Grax por todo su apoyo de veras!!!!!!

xxxxxx

Amber 3

[:::Epílogo:::]

Pronto Tokio de Cristal comenzaría. Setsuna sabia el momento exacto en el que la tierra se congelaría y aviso al Príncipe y a la Princesa. Ahora que sabían que el futuro que ellos conocían nunca iba a existir tenían que crear uno. El Milenio de Plata gobernaría de nuevo en la luna. Serena seria la Reina de la Luna en la Luna y Darien seria el Rey de la Tierra en la Tierra. Los reinos estarían unidos pero a la vez separados.

El tiempo venia para el despertar. Sailor Cosmos y el resto de las Sailors dejaron la Tierra para irse a su nuevo hogar, la Luna. No tendrían que esperar mil años para que la Tierra se descongelara ya que Cosmos lo podía hacer desde la Luna despuesito de que pasara. No había gente viviendo en la Luna solo las Sailors. Estaban ocupadas reconstruyendo el Milenio de Plata para que volviera a tener la gloria que un día tuvo. Una vez que la reconstrucción terminara traerían gente de la tierra para que vivieran allí.

"Es tiempo Princesa." Uranus entro en el jardín en donde Serena estaba trabajando.

"Por favor no me llames Princesa." Se paro y se limpio la cara. "Me hace sentir extraña." Miro hacia la mujer y le sonrió.

"Esta bien cabeza de bombón. Los otros están esperando por ti. Es mejor que te transformes." Uranus le dijo mientras las dos caminaban para encontrarse con el grupo. Las inners y las outers (_N/A: dije que iba a usar estas expresiones pues no se como se les dice en español_) estaban paradas esperando cuando vieron a Cosmos y a Uranus llegar.

Las Sailors hicieron un círculo alrededor de Cosmos. La energía que estaban emitiendo era similar a la del ataque de las Sailors pero con más Sailors se miraba como cuando atacaron a la Reina de las Nieves. (N/A: no vi esta película pero ni modo). El proceso no tomo mucho tiempo, desde que la energía de Cosmos crecía día con día. Cuando sintieron que tenían suficiente energía pararon y se destransformaron.

"Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar." Les dijo Setsuna.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

La guerra estaba dejando al planeta desolado. Los edificios se encontraban en ruinas, parecía que de ninguna manera podrían arreglar lo que había sido su planeta. Esta destrucción después de que habían trabajado tanto para reconstruir todo. Todo ese trabajo para nada. Habían varios sobrevivientes todos sin hogar. "Debemos pedir ayuda." Les dijo Kakyuu mientras observaba la ciudad. "Debemos regresar a la Tierra. Nuestra gente no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo." Se volteo para ver a las tres Sailors que hacían reverencias delante de ella. "Tal vez haya suficiente espacio para darnos un poco de esperanza."

Ellos sabían que iba a ser imposible salvar a todos. Era un planeta entero del que estaban hablando. Como decidirían quien iba a vivir y quien no, no podían jugar a ser Dios. No estaba bien pero era la única cosa que podían hacer. "Debemos irnos inmediatamente." Kakyuu hizo su camino por entre las Sailors para dar un anuncio a su gente.

Kakyuu y las Starlights llegaron a la Tierra. Las cuatro habían venido solas. La Tierra que habían conocido no existía mas, había cambiado. Lo que había sido una vez Tokio ahora era Tokio de Cristal. El Rey de la Tierra ahora gobernaba desde allí. Las cuatro se dirigieron al palacio que se miraba en la distancia. Sabían que el Rey seria Darien y estaban preocupados por como los recibiría. "Piensan que nos aceptara? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?" Healer les pregunto algo que todas pensaban.

"Solo podemos esperar." Maker miraba a la pequeña Sailors. "Solo podemos tener fe."

Pronto llegaron al palacio y fueron escoltados por los guardias. Miraban alrededor y se maravillaban del esplendor que había. Fighter sentía algo en el estomago mientras se imaginaba a Serena. Esta vez era diferente, se preguntaba si ella y Darien habían regresado por el bien del Reino. "Por este camino." El guardia los dirigió por una puerta que daba al trono.

"Bienvenidos." Darien le dio la mano a Kakyuu. "Veo que la situación es al revés ahora." Sonrió antes de besar su mano. "Que los trae a la Tierra?" Les pregunto mientras les ofreció asiento.

Darien estaba siendo más bondadoso de lo que habían esperado. Kakyuu le explico su problema con detalles, diciéndole el número de refugiados que tenían. El solo afirmó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer. La Tierra tiene sus propios problemas luchando contra la sobrepoblación."

La situación se miraba sin esperanza. "Gracias por su tiempo Rey." Kakyuu hizo una reverencia mientras se paro y les indico a las Starlights que la siguieran. El Rey se paro y le dijo que regresara.

Le sonrió. "Hay otra alternativa. Podrían ir con la Reina de la Luna y pedir por ayuda." El sabía que ellos no tenían idea de quien era la Reina. "Ella es muy justa y bondadosa, estoy segura que ella los atenderá."

"Gracias por la sugerencia." Kakyuu y las Starlights salieron de la habitación seguidas por Darien.

"Las llevare allá personalmente, sus guardianes son un poco sobre protectores." Les guiño un ojo porque muy pronto sabrían de qué estaba hablando. El Rey le informo a su corte que iría a la luna en un viaje corto, que lo esperarían muy pronto. El Rey, Kakyuu y las Starlights se dirigieron a la Luna.

"Endimión!" La figura mas alta de las cuatro que se encontraban al fondo hablo. "A que debemos estaba inesperada visita?" Cuando las figuras se acercaron las reconocieron como Sailor Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno.

"Que, no están felices de verme?" Darien bromeo con ellas. "Y porque siempre insisten en llamarme Endimión? Darien esta bien." Camino hacia ellas y se paro enfrente de Kakyuu y las Starlights. El palacio de la Luna estaba al fondo de las outers y no parecía estar muy lejos. "He venido a presentarle la Princesa Kakyuu a Selene." El no quería decir Serena y arruinar la sorpresa. "Ella pide una audiencia con ella."

Neptuno les sonrió a las Starlights pero ellas no lo notaron. Estaban muy confundidas por lo que estaba pasando. "Bueno, entonces sígannos." Pluto les dijo mientras volteo a ver al palacio. Fue una caminata corta, como de 10 minutos, pero nada se dijo entre ellos.

`Si las outers están aquí, entonces las inner también deben de estarlo, y también Bombón. Todas viven en la Luna ahora?' Eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Fighter, estaba pensando demasiado y se le notaba en la cara. Darien la vio y lo noto, he inmediatamente sabia que estaba pensando.

"Aquí estamos. Iré y la traeré por ustedes!" Saturno estaba un poco sobresaltada y olvido sus maneras mientras corría a traer a la Reina. El grupo espero pacientemente en la sala del trono. Pronto se oyeron pasos.

Sailor Júpiter fue la primera en entrar seguida por Marte, Mercurio y Venus. Healer le sonrió a Venus recordando la amistad que había hecho la última vez que estuvieron en la Tierra. Las cuatro no sonrieron, ni dijeron nada. Bueno, todas excepto Venus no sonrieron pero pronto recibió un golpe de Mercurio recordándole que se tenia que ver seria y con dignidad. Mientras las chicas se pusieron en línea una nueva figura entro en la habitación. Una mujer con el pelo como el de Serena, vistiendo una capa blanca. Cuando estaba allí, Kakyuu noto una gran sonrisa en los labios de Darien.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Soy Selene, Reina de la Luna." Se presento a si misma. "Creo que conocen a mi corte y yo los conozco a ustedes muy bien." Ella les guiño un ojo. Había algo acerca de esta Reina. Ella no parecía tener un tono refinado. Ella podría ser cualquier persona en la calle. Pero quienes eran para decir algo? Ellos estaban aquí por ayuda, no podían insultarla. "Que los trae aquí hoy?"

Kakyuu y las Starlights estaban confundidas acerca de cómo la Reina los conocía `muy bien'. Kakyuu se paro adelante y empezó a explicar la situación. "Y usted vera, su alteza, no tenemos a nadie mas para recurrir."

"Bueno, parece que tenemos la perfecta solución para su problema" Selene empezó a caminar hacia ella. "Aceptaremos su entero planeta y a sus refugiados. Solo le pediré algo a cambio."

"Claro, lo que usted quiera." Kakyuu estaba aliviada ahora que sus problemas parecían solucionarse. No le importaba lo que la Reina de la Luna le pediría, no importaba, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

"Quisiera que gobernara este planeta conmigo." Selene tomo la mano de Kakyuu. "No tengo la experiencia para gobernar un planeta completo, ellos son su gente, quien los guiara mejor que usted?" Le sonrió cálidamente y espero por su respuesta.

"Si ese es su deseo lo haré con mucho gusto." Kakyuu le hizo una reverencia.

"No haga eso, no es necesario. Eso va para ustedes tres también." Les dijo a las Starlights. Ella sabia que ellos no tenían idea de quien era y se estaba divirtiendo con este juego. Le dijo a Darien. "Gracias por traerlos aquí." Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Fue un placer para mi." Le dijo.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos, no podemos dejar a toda la gente esperando, verdad? Ellos deben estar hambrientos!" Selene dijo mientras se apartaba del grupo.

"Es en todo lo que puedes pensar ahora? Comida!" Mars le pegó en la cabeza. Las Starlights y Kakyuu estaban sorprendidas por como la guardiana de la Reina la trataba. "Tonta, te podrías cambiar así podemos irnos?" Le pego de nuevo. Esto solo los confundió más.

"Por Dios Mars, cada día me pegas mas duro!" Selene se sobo la cabeza. "Solo estaba pensando en lo mejor para ellos y estaba apunto de cambiarme cuando me interrumpiste!" Selene le saco la lengua. Todas las Sailors excepto por Mars tenían gotas en la cabeza. "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL COSMOS, TRANSFORMACION!"

Las Starlights y Kakyuu estaba impresionadas al darse cuenta de quien era Selene, era Serena. Cuando se estaba transformando le sonreía a Fighter. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica se abalanzo a ella. "Bombón?" Le pregunto a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

"Ya dejen de abrazarse y vámonos!" Mars le dijo detrás de ella. "Recuerdan a los `hambrientos´ refugiados?". Cosmos fue tirada en el centro del círculo por Mars.

"Mars, recuérdame cuando regresemos de que ya no te quiero." Y con este comentario las Sailors desaparecieron.

"Creo que debemos seguirlos." Kakyuu dijo moviendo sus hombros. "Porque no nos dijiste quien era la Reina?" Le dijo a Darien que estaba atrás de ella.

"No les gusto la sorpresa?" Bromeo. "Cuidaras bien de ella, verdad?" Este comentario iba directo para Fighter.

Fighter que estaba sorprendida por saber que la Reina era su Bombón, que serian capaces de vivir en el mismo planeta permanentemente, que estaría junto a sus amigos y su Bombón, no encontraba palabras para responderle a Darien. Healer hablo por ella. "Por supuesto que lo hará." Dijo en un tono muy dulce para ser de ella.

"Debo irme ahora. Que tengan un buen viaje y nos veremos pronto! Ja!" Dijo antes de que el también desapareciera.

Después de que todos los sobrevivientes estaban a salvo en la Luna, las Sailors y Kakyuu se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Había sido un lago día. Mina toco en la puerta de Healer. "Entre" Dijo la voz en el otro lado. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que Fighter y Healer estaban platicando. "Lo siento, no sabia que estabas ocupada. Hablaremos mañana." Se volteo para salir pero las palabras de Fighter la detuvieron.

"No Mina, quédate, estaba por irme." Se levanto y salio de la habitación.

"No se destransforman cuando no se les necesita?" Les pregunto ya que todavía se encontraban los dos en la habitación.

"Nunca lo hemos hecho, así es como siempre estamos." Healer le dijo. "Pero creo que si ustedes lo hacen nosotros también deberíamos." Se cambio de Healer a Yaten así como Fighter a Seiya.

"Los veré mañana." Dijo Seiya cuando se marcho.

Seiya se dirigió a la habitación de Kakyuu. Ella se estaba alistando para dormir, pero lo invito a entrar. "Que pasa Fighter?" Ella sabía que ya era Seiya pero todavía lo llamo así. "O debería llamarte por tu nombre masculino?" Le pregunto cuando servia el te.

"Puede llamarme como usted guste." Le sonrió calurosamente. "Estaba hablando con Healer acerca de estructurar la ciudad para nuestra gente. Dividirlos. Si no lo hacemos habrá un caos total." Tomo un poco de te como si lo que acababa de decir no era de mucho importancia.

Kakyuu le sonrió. "Porque estas tomando esta responsabilidad en tus hombros?" Le preguntó mientras venia detrás de el. "Tu y las otras Sailors acaban de terminar una batalla muy larga. No mereces un descanso?" Tenia las manos en los hombros de el.

Se volteo para ver a su Princesa. "No puedo. No puedo olvidarme de los demás. Debería descansar cuando la demás gente esta sufriendo?" Volvió la cara a la mesa. "No puedo ser egoísta."

"Egoísta? Así es como lo llamas?" Kakyuu se arrodillo enfrente de el. "Mi querido Starlight, no eres egoísta." Seiya estaba sorprendido a sus palabras. El había pensado que si pasaba un tiempo feliz con su Bombón el estaría abandonando a su gente, a la cual quería proteger.

"Pero Princesa, ella es una Reina ahora. Que querría con un ordinario guardián?" Seiya volteo a ver a la cara sonriente de Kakyuu.

"Viste que le importara cuando se abalanzo a ti en la mañana? No se miraba como la joven que dejaste?" Kakyuu se levanto y aplaudió enfrente de ella. "Además, tus penas han acabado. Tengo una sorpresa para ti." Solo había terminado esta oración cuando alguien toco la puerta. "Entre."

Maker entro en la habitación. Hizo una reverencia para Kakyuu. "Todo esta terminado. Quiere venir a ver el progreso?" Trataba muy duro de contener su emoción. Ella solía ser una persona muy espontánea antes de que perdieran a su princesa.

Kakyuu siguió a Maker y le hizo señales a Seiya para que hiciera lo mismo. "Deberías usar tu forma masculina aquí Maker, yo no tengo problemas con eso." Kakyuu dijo mientras caminaba a la par de ella.

Maker volteo a ver a Seiya y noto su apariencia. Se transformo en Taiki y los dos siguieron a Kakyuu hasta el observatorio. Cuando entraron en la habitación notaron que Cosmos y Mercurio estaba paradas cerca de la ventana mirando al paisaje.

Cuando Cosmos y Mercurio oyeron pasos detrás de ellas, voltearon a ver para saludar a sus invitados. Mercurio se transformo en Ami y Cosmos en Selene. (_N/A: Seguía como Serena, solo que ahora tenía pelo blanco. Se lo que están pensando `Seiya es muy inteligente como para no haberlo notado" pero hey, mi cerebro solo traduce!"_) "Todo esta listo, vengan a ver!" Selene les hizo señas a Kakyuu y a Seiya.

Kakyuu y Seiya miraron hacia fuera y vieron una maravillosa Ciudad abajo. "No les parece familiar?" Les pregunto Taiki desde atrás.

"Como? Quien." Seiya dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que era la ciudad Imperial de Kinkomu la que lo estaba saludando desde afuera.

"Es una sorpresa." Kakyuu lo abrazo. "No tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Cosmos uso sus poderes para ayudar a Mercurio y a Maker para recrear la ciudad de nuestro planeta." Kakyuu le explico mientras lo soltaba para ver que sus ojos todavía mostraban sorpresa. "Anda y se `egoísta´!" le hizo caras como de una niña pequeña.

"Te gusta?" Le pregunto Selene parada a la par de el. "Lo hice para ti." Le susurro en el oído para que solo Seiya lo pudiera oír. "Bienvenido a casa."

Seiya no sabia que decir, se volteo para ver a Selene, su Bombón, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido en su vida.


End file.
